Twilight
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Yuugi never really had a happy life with most of his family dead and his sister missing. That is until he falls hard for a new transfer student. Not everyone is what they appear. YxA Not Anzu Yaoi
1. The Meeting

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: New story, just like I promised! I hope you enjoy this first fun filled chapter of Twilight!

Yumi: Updates will be every other weekend, unless something comes up.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Meeting**

September proved to be chilly for Domino, Japan. Yuugi put on his favorite Nightmare before Christmas jacket, before heading out from his grandfather's game shop. It was cruel to make students go to school in cold weather. The sun was hidden behind storm clouds giving the city a dark feel. Shrugging his heavy bag onto his shoulder, Yuugi crossed the street toward Domino High.

Students were already crowding the hallway, trying to get to their lockers before homeroom. Yuugi grabbed his English book out of his bag, and then put his bag in the locker. As he closed the locker, he got a shock at who was standing next to it.

Tall and lean with curly blond hair and blue eyes was Mike Gardner. He was a senior and football star. Ever sense Yuugi's first year Mike had been working his hardest to get Yuugi to date him. Yuugi wasn't into him at all. He knew Mike just wanted him for sex.

"Hey baby, how was your weekend?" Mike said in a voice he thought was sexy. He looked Yuugi up and down.

Yuugi had decided to wear his favorite dark blue jeans with a long sleeve black shirt. The front of the shirt had a skull on it and his jacket was tied around his waist. His hair, a spiky black with amethyst tips, was pulled into a ponytail while his bangs, a beautiful gold, framed his face. His skin was a soft cream color, which bought out his amethyst eyes.

"None of your business," replied Yuugi as he walked away.

Mike followed. "Don't be that way. You know you love me."

Yuugi turned outside his homeroom door to glare at him. "I will never love someone like you. I'm sorry that Téa has to put up with you. Now shoo onto class." He entered the room and headed to his desk.

Mike blew a kiss before leaving.

Yuugi sighed while he took a seat. Opening his book he started to finish his English homework.

A tall girl to his right, who had short brown hair and blue eyes looked at him. "Mike again?"

Yuugi nodded. "He tried to say I loved him. I feel really sorry for you Téa. I don't see why your parents love him."

"I don't see it either, but he will be off to college next year and we won't have to deal with him."

Yuugi smiled at that. "That will be the day."

The homeroom teacher came in a few minutes later. "Class pleases quiet down for row call."

* * *

After lunch Yuugi hurried down the hall to biology. He hated getting trapped in crowds. While running really quickly, he wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into someone. He fell flat on his butt with his papers going everywhere.

The person, who he ran into, extended a glove covered hand. "Excuse me; I wasn't looking where I was going."

Yuugi shook his head and took the hand. "No it's my fault. I shouldn't have been running." He dusted himself off and looked up. His eyes widen at the handsome version of himself standing there.

The teen had a handsome face and tan. He was perfectly built and was a good four inches taller. Crimson eyes seem to stare into his very soul. His outfit made him even hotter. Black leather jeans hugged his legs like a second skin and a turtle neck hugged his chest. He also had on a black leather jacket and gloves. His spiky black hair stood up with the tips red and blond bangs framing his face, a few running into his hair.

Yuugi didn't stop staring until the guy waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?" He asked in a deep and sexy voice.

Yuugi blushed and nodded. He then went to pick up his papers only to find all of them in the other teen's hand. Taking the papers, he bowed slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem." The stranger gently took Yuugi's chin into his hand, looking into the amethyst gems.

Yuugi felt weak at the knees and couldn't stop the dreamy look that crossed his face. "I'm Yuugi."

The older chuckled. "I'm Atemu. You wouldn't happen to know where the biology room is for Mr. Ritter?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yea, that's my next period."

Atemu held out his arm. "I would be honored to have such a beautiful boy escort me."

Yuugi giggled and linked his arm with Atemu's. "I would be happy to."

* * *

As they walked down the hall, they got a few stares.

Yuugi knew there could only be two reasons; one Atemu was a new face or two it was because they had their arms linked. Once they reached the room, Yuugi let go of Atemu.

"Thanks for walking with me." Atemu said with a smile.

Yuugi smiled back. "It was my pleasure." He headed inside and took his seat. He was at the first table near the windows.

Most of the students were already in their seats. Yuugi was lucky enough to have a table to his self. Juniors were made to take biology and the seniors were in there if they skipped the class last year and took Chemistry early. Each table had a senior and junior. The good thing was there were an odd number of juniors, so since Yuugi was the smartest he got to work by himself. It was a huge plus to Yuugi, since Mike had that class. Speaking of Mike, he had saw Yuugi come in.

Mike got up only to be pulled down by his sister. "What Téa?"

"Leave Yuugi alone," hissed Téa.

"He is my boyfriend."

Téa rolled her eyes. "Only in your dreams, brother."

Mike smirked. "It's wonderful in my dreams."

Téa sighed. She had always regretted introducing Mike to her best friend. The only thing she could do was keep Mike away from him.

Mr. Ritter cleared his throat as the late bell rang. "Class we have a new student. He just transferred from America. He will be joining the senior class. Mr. Atemu Cullen."

Atemu stood in front of the class and waved. "Nice to meet all of you."

The girls were already falling head over heels in love. The guys were sure to envy him or want to be him. Yuugi knew that by the end of the day, Atemu was to be hated and loved.

Mr. Ritter assigned him to set with Yuugi, since it was the only seat open.

Atemu happily set next to Yuugi. "So we meet again."

Yuugi blushed. "So you're a senior?"

Atemu nodded. "I was beginning my senior year in Memphis, TN when my father got transferred to an office down here in Japan."

"You didn't take biology before?"

"No," Atemu replied. "You see I'm a very smart student as most would label me. I took physical science in 9th grade like everyone, but because of my grades I was pushed up to chemistry in 10th grade. My junior year I took anatomy which is a hard class but it was easy for me. In Memphis I only needed three science classes to graduate, but when I came here I found out I needed four so I told them to sign me up for Biology."

"Anatomy is a pretty hard class." Yuugi agreed. "All the 10th graders had to take it last year and I was one of them."

"So you're a junior?" questioned Atemu.

Yuugi nodded.

Atemu put an arm around Yuugi, which made him blush. "I'm very lucky to have a cute partner."

Everyone quieted down as Mr. Ritter started to teach. Mike decided to ignore the lesson and glare at the back of Atemu's head. No one touched his Yuugi.

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Sorry for any grammer mistakes! If you have any questions about this chapter please ask me!

**Review!**


	2. Friends

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: I have important information for my readers. Next week I will be updating Truth or Dare, but the week after that I will not be able to update Twilight. Senior week will be happening that week and prom will be that weekend. So I will not be updating on my prom weekend.

Yumi: We hope you all understand. Sakura's senior activities are more important. It's her last year of high school!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Friends**

School ended at the perfect time for Yuugi. He quickly went to his locker and dumped all his books in it. The teachers had been kind for once and he got no homework. Putting on his jacket, Yuugi opened the door to the school to find it raining. He sighed and stood under the small canopy. "I knew I should have bought an umbrella."

The rain was coming down hard, getting everyone who ran out of the building soaked. Someone stopped beside Yuugi and put an arm around him. Yuugi looked over thinking it was Atemu, only to frown at who it really was. Mike smiled down at him.

"Need a lift sweet thing?"

Yuugi pushed Mike away and shook his head. "Not from the likes of you."

Mike took Yuugi's chin in his hand. "Don't be that way. I know you are hiding your true feelings."

Yuugi glared at him. "I will never love you. I would die before I dated you." He pushed Mike away again.

"Honey, I know you are just playing. Lots of books say that if someone hates you it means they really like you." Mike reached for Yuugi again. "Let's stop this game and kiss."

A glove covered hand grabbed Mike's wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mike glared at Atemu, while trying to free his wrist. "Hey freak, leave me and Yuugi alone."

Atemu let him go, before putting an arm around Yuugi. "It looked like Yuugi wanted you to leave him alone." He smiled down at Yuugi. "Need a ride home?"

Yuugi nodded and walked back inside the building with Atemu. Once they were sure Mike hadn't followed, Yuugi leaned against the door leading out to the student parking lot. He let out a sigh and looked up at Atemu. "I'm sorry about him."

"You don't need to apology. So who was he anyway?"

"He is my best friend's brother. He's been after me since the 9th grade."

Atemu titled his head to the side. "By the way you were acting, you hate his guts."

Yuugi nodded. "I don't like him, the way he likes me. I've heard rumors about how he has sex on the first date. Téa proved some of them true, so I stay away." He sighed. "I can't hang out with Téa anymore without him following."

Atemu's eyes softened and he lifted Yuugi's chin with his hand. "Listen, if you ever find yourself in danger you can always turn to me."

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you. This is looking like a wonderful friendship."

"Friends?" asked Atemu.

Yuugi looked at him confused. "Don't you have friends?"

Atemu shook his head. "No, I've always been a loner. My family is all I really have."

"I'll be your friend," Yuugi stated. "This Saturday I can show you around town."

Atemu pulled Yuugi close in a hug. "I would like that a lot."

Yuugi sighed and took in Atemu's wonderful scent. He smelled like exotic spices and the warm desert air. Atemu pulled him back to earth, when he let Yuugi to.

"Still need that ride?" questioned Atemu.

Yuugi opened the door behind him a little, before nodding. The rain didn't look like it was going to let up soon. Atemu pulled out his keys, before opening the door all the way. Only a few cars were left in the parking lot and when Atemu hit a button on a small remote; Yuugi saw a silver Volvo light up three rows back.

Atemu took off his jacket and put it over Yuugi's head. "We don't need you sick."

"But what about you?" asked Yuugi.

Atemu laughed. "Don't worry about me. I'm as tough as nails." He took Yuugi's hand and ran beside him as they ran for the car. Once inside, the two couldn't help, but laugh at how wet they were. Yuugi gave back Atemu's jacket and turned on some heat.

"Nice car."

Atemu smiled, while driving toward the address Yuugi told him. "It's my brother's car. My father is working on getting me one."

Yuugi leaned back in the seat and relaxed. "It's still nice. I haven't even gotten my permit yet."

Atemu chuckled. "Maybe I could teach you sometime?"

Yuugi nodded and watched a few buildings go by, before they were at the Kame Game Shop.

"Nice place."

Yuugi smiled at the building. "It's is nice. My grandfather built this place after my mother was born. I've lived here all my life." He turned to Atemu. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Atemu nodded and handed it over. Yuugi put in his cell phone number, before giving it back. "If you have any questions about Domino, please call me."

Atemu took the phone and ruffed Yuugi's hair. "Thanks, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Yuugi nodded, before getting out of the car. He ran into the shop and turned back to wave, but Atemu had already left. Smiling he leaned against the door. His life was looking better by the second.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny, which put Yuugi in a good mood. He got dressed, ate, and then headed to school in a hurry. Going by his locker really quickly to avoid Mike, he almost ran to homeroom. He knew Atemu wouldn't be there since he was a senior, but Yuugi was hoping his first four classes would go by quickly.

Lunch time came around quickly, but Yuugi couldn't find Atemu. Atemu, then didn't even show up to Biology. Yuugi was beginning to worry. As he walked home, he was thinking about calling Atemu, only to remember that he didn't have his number. Atemu had his number, but he wasn't sure he would call.

* * *

For the rest of the week Atemu still didn't show up. By Friday night Yuugi laid in bed worried it was his fault. He believed he might have come on too strong. Atemu had been the best thing ever to happen to Yuugi and he felt like he couldn't lose him.

Yuugi's cell phone rang and he was quick to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby!" Mike said on the other end. "I called to see if we were still going out tomorrow?"

Yuugi growled. "You never asked me! Also I'm not your boyfriend!" He hung up, before Mike could say another word. "Oh I hate that boy so much."

Yuugi's cell phone rang again. "If that is Mike again, I'll kill him." He answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Yuugi!" Atemu replied.

Yuugi's mood turned happy. "Hey Atemu! Where have you been all week?"

Atemu chuckled. "Sorry about that. Turns out I did get sick because of the rain. I got a really bad headache and my chest was hurting me."

"Told you!" Yuugi replied playfully. "So why did you call?"

"I was wondering if we were still going to town tomorrow. You promised to show me around."

Yuugi's eyes lit up. "Of course, can you pick me up around noon tomorrow?"

"Of course I can." Atemu chuckled. "It's a date."

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Alright, so I don't get asked this a million times. Atemu will drive the speed limit, until Yuugi finds out his a vampire. Also Atemu isn't cold to Yuugi or anyone else as long as his skin doesn't touch anyone. If he has clothes and his gloves on he is safe.

Yumi: If you have any other questions, please ask!

**Review!**


	3. The Kiss

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is my little treat to all of you!

Yumi: It took Sakura forever to find the time to write it. We hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Kiss**

Yuugi awoke in a happy mood the next morning. He was excited about spending the whole day with Atemu. Pushing the covers off his body, he sat up and looked out the window. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was still dreaming.

Rain and dark clouds met Yuugi's site. This made Yuugi's heart break, because his wonderful plans had been totally ruined. The clock said eight o'clock, but it didn't look like the rain storm would give up soon.

Yuugi picked up his cell phone and dialed Atemu's number; he had remembered to ask Atemu for it last night. After three rings it went to voice mail. Yuugi left a message asking Atemu to call him back, before hanging up. Hopefully Atemu would call back soon so they could reschedule their little get together.

Going to his closet Yuugi pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a striped black and red t-shirt. He also grabbed a clean pair of underwear, before going to the bathroom.

* * *

After a quick shower and changing into his clothes, Yuugi went back to his room to grab his phone. Atemu still hadn't called back or left a message. He dialed the number again, but got the same result. The clock on his desk read nine o'clock now, so that meant he had only been in the shower for an hour.

"Maybe he is a late sleeper on the weekend."

Yuugi's grandfather called him down for breakfast, so Yuugi decided to try calling again after he had a good meal in his stomach. Heading downstairs, he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. A plate of eggs, bacon, biscuit, and gravy was placed in front of him.

Solomon Mutou sat across from his grandson with his own plate. He was an elder man with hair like his grandson, but it was all grey. He wore a black bandanna to keep his hair down and out of his face. His outfit was his normal green overalls, cream color long sleeve shirt, and brown boots. Amethyst eyes, very much like Yuugi's, watched the teenage boy eat like he was starving.

"Slow down my boy. Are you in some kind of hurry?" Solomon questioned.

Yuugi shook his head. "I did have plans with a new kid from school, but the rain ruined those. I came down here to eat, then try and call him again to cancel."

Solomon chuckled. "Well I don't need you choking on your food, so slow down. I'm sure you will be able to call at whatever time you get done." An idea hit him. "Why don't you two just hang around here for the day? You seem to get bored when it rains and I can watch the shop myself."

Yuugi perked up at that comment. That was a wonderful idea and he was surprised he didn't think of it before. The two could get to know each other some more and maybe play some games. The only person he could ever play with was Téa and his grandfather. It was no fun beating them over and over. Maybe Atemu could be the challenge he was always looking for.

"Thanks grandpa. I think we'll do just that."

* * *

Eleven o'clock rolled around, but Yuugi still couldn't get a hold of Atemu. He was currently lying on his bed staring at his phone, begging the item to ring.

"Where is he?" Yugi asked himself. He hit the speed dial for Atemu's number and then put it on speaker phone.

After the second ring, someone picked up. The person however was not Atemu, Yuugi could tell by the voice. It was male, but it was quiet and musical. "Hello?"

Yuugi wasn't sure what to do at first, but he didn't want to hang up. What if this was one of Atemu's family members, if he asked maybe he could give the phone to Atemu. "My name is Yuugi Mutou. I was trying to call Atemu Cullen."

The man on the other end sighed. "Stupid idiot always forgets his phone." Yuugi heard him mumble. "I'm sorry, but he is out of the house and as you can tell forgot his phone."

"Oh…" Yuugi was a little disappointed, but he decided to leave a different message than the one he made earlier. "When he comes back, tell him to call me or come to my house."

The call ended after that, no I'll let him know or goodbye.

Yuugi growled. "That was rude." He was happy he was able to get in touch with someone, but he still wanted to talk to Atemu. It was driving him crazy for some reason to not be able to hear that beautiful voice. After a few minutes, Yuugi got up and went about cleaning his room to keep himself busy and away from the phone.

* * *

Yuugi didn't hear a word form Atemu until he appeared in the game shop around two o'clock. The outfit Atemu wore was nothing but leather and water from the rain slipped off him and onto the floor. He had on black boots, black leather pants, and a black leather shirt with buckles across the front, his black leather jacket and his black leather gloves. He reminded Yuugi of a bondage slave.

Yuugi stood behind the counter watching the shop, while his grandfather made lunch. When Atemu had walked in, Yuugi just crossed his arms and glared at him. His glare looked like a cute little pout.

"You stood me up." Yuugi stated.

Atemu grinned and leaned against the counter. "I'm sorry. I slept in until ten and then I had to go with my father to pick up my new car. "

Yuugi didn't seem to believe him. "I tried calling twice before ten. Are you telling me you didn't hear your phone ringing?"

"Uh…" Atemu started to look in his pockets for his phone. "I probably didn't hear it ring. My parents always tell me I could sleep through a tornado and never hear it."

"Don't bother looking for your phone. I called it around eleven and someone in your house picked it up."

Atemu rubbed the back of his head. "I am really sorry Yuugi. Do you still want to hang out with me?"

Yuugi smiled and winked at Atemu. "I think I can forgive you this time, but don't worry me like that again."

Atemu moved around the counter so he was standing beside Yuugi. "So what is the plan? Do you want to fight the rain?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, this is why I was trying to call you. I wanted to change the plan. How do you feel about hanging around here and getting to know each other better?"

"That sounds good to me."

Yuugi jumped up to sit on the counter, while Atemu sat on the stool behind the register.

"So you couldn't wait to get your car could you?" Yuugi asked.

Atemu chuckled. "Yea, I needed one badly. One of my older brothers is tricking it out so I'm still in the Volvo for today."

Yuugi smiled. "You gonna give me a ride once it is done?"

"Of course, I'll pick you up tomorrow in it and we can see the town if it isn't raining again."

"I'll hold you to that."

They sat in silence for a minute, before Yuugi voiced a question. "So how many siblings do you have? You mentioned you have older brothers."

Atemu nodded. "I have six older siblings' three sisters and three brothers. I'm the baby of the family. That is if you do not count my little niece who is eight years old."

"That must be tough. I couldn't picture myself living with so many siblings."

"Not really, all my siblings are grown and out of school now."

"Why are they still living with you and your parents?"

"Five out of six of my siblings go to the local college here. They don't like the dorms so my mom and dad allow them to keep living with us."

Yuugi giggled. "I'm surprised. Most teenagers can't wait to get out of the house."

Atemu laughed with him. "I know what you mean. I so thought I would finally get the house to myself."

"So where are you from? I know you moved from America, but you don't look very American."

"I'm actually from Egypt. My parents died when I was about ten. After a year in an orphanage Mr. And Mrs. Cullen adopted me."

Yuugi's mood went downhill. "I'm sorry to hear you lost your parents. I lost mine when I was two. My grandfather and grandmother took care of me and my sister as best they could. Then my grandmother died two years later from cancer."

Atemu put a hand on Yuugi's arm. "I'm sorry too. So where is your sister?"

Yuugi looked away from Atemu's face. "Eight years ago back when she was in her senior year, she disappeared."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Every day, but no one has any idea where she might be. The police gave up years ago and just told us she is probably dead."

Atemu smiled a little. "You haven't given up have you?"

Yuugi smiled back at him. "Nope! I know she is out there somewhere." He decided to change the topic so he could get his mind off his sister. "By the way, what was it like coming into a family after being adopted?"

Atemu shrugged. "It wasn't horrible. All my siblings were adopted actually."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yea, I mean all my siblings were already in the family when I came around, but we get along just fine."

Yuugi nodded. "That's good to hear." He jumped down from the counter. "You know, you're the first friend I have ever made that really understood me."

Atemu was surprised by those words. "I'm rather touched Yuugi. We have only known each other for few days."

Yuugi giggled and moved closer toward Atemu. "I can't explain it, but I feel close to you."

"Like you don't know what you would do without me?" asked Atemu as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist. "I have that feeling too."

Yuugi blushed. "Atemu…"

"Hmmm…" Atemu gently placed his forehead against Yuugi's.

Yuugi shivered at how cold Atemu's forehead felt. He guessed Atemu hadn't warmed up yet from coming from outside. "What are you doing?"

"I want to try something. Could I?"

Yuugi wasn't sure what Atemu was planning, but he knew he could trust him. "Yes." He whispered.

Atemu reached up and brushed Yuugi's bangs out of his eyes. He then cupped Yuugi's chin in his hand, before inclining his head to brush his lips against Yuugi's.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he felt Atemu's cool lips on his. However as soon as the shock was over, Yuugi closed his eyes and decided to enjoy his first kiss.

* * *

Sakura: So what did you wonderful readers think?

Yumi: (passes out candy) Review!

P.S. See if you can guess who picked up Atemu's cell phone.


	4. Leave Yuugi Alone!

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Twilight! I was very happy with all my reviews. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **s2Teennovelist. **She was the only one who guessed right when I asked who had picked up Atemu's phone and talked to Yugi.

Yumi: And the answer is….

Sakura: EDWARD! I'm surprised no one else guessed that. I even gave a hint. Remember this: **quiet and** **musical. **I borrow those words from the twilight book, it's how the author described Edward's voice.

Yumi: At least one person got it right.

Sakura: That is what makes me happy. Oh and people have been asking if Bakura, Marik, and Seto are in this. Those three will not be in this story, but in the squeal. Yes I am making a squeal to this story once I finish this one. I already have everything planned out.

Yumi: I think this is the first story, everything has been planned out.

Sakura: Shut up! (Turns to the readers) Please enjoy chapter 4 of Twilight!

* * *

**Previously on Twilight**

_Atemu reached up and brushed Yuugi's bangs out of his eyes. He then cupped Yuugi's chin in his hand, before inclining his head to brush his lips against Yuugi's._

_Yuugi's eyes widened as he felt Atemu's cool lips on his. However as soon as the shock was over, Yuugi closed his eyes and decided to enjoy his first kiss._

* * *

**Chapter 4- Leave Yuugi Alone!**

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck as the kiss deepened. It felt so amazing and he didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately Atemu broke the kiss after a few minutes. He smiled at the site of a blushing and panting Yuugi. "Was I that good?"

"You have no idea." Yuugi place another kiss to Atemu's lips. "I'm glad my first kiss was with you."

Atemu sat back down on the stool and let Yuugi lean against him. "So what do you say to dinner and a movie tomorrow? I hear there is this awesome vampire movie out."

Yuugi grabbed one of Atemu's hands and intertwined their fingers. "It's a date, but I want to take things slow."

Atemu agreed to that, before voicing a question. "What about telling your grandfather?"

Yuugi thought about that for a minute. "Let's keep things quiet for a few weeks. I don't know how he'll feel with me dating a guy."

Atemu gently let go of Yuugi. "Sounds like a plan and after that I'll let you meet my parents. They will be thrilled to know I am dating someone." His attention quickly switched to the shop door. "We have company."

Yuugi looked at him funny. "No one is…" The door to the shop opened and he turned to see his least favorite person. "Mike what are you doing here?"

Mike grinned at him. "I thought I would come see how you were doing. I hate that our date got canceled."

"You had a date?"Atemu asked.

Yuugi was so close to murdering Mike. "We aren't dating! Our date can't be canceled because I never agreed to go out with you."

Mike crossed his arms and tried to flex his weak muscles. Yuugi then took a look at what Mike was wearing. It was a white tank top with tan shorts. He was soaked to the bone, so the shirt was see through.

Yugi didn't know if he should laugh or puke. "I see you felt the need to take a bath in the rain. That was a good idea because you were beginning to smell."

Atemu busted out laughing, while Mike glared at him.

Solomon picked the perfect moment to walk downstairs and announce lunch time.

Yuugi and Atemu waved bye to Mike and disappeared upstairs.

Solomon walked up to Mike and gently pushed him out. "I'm sorry, but we're closing early today."

Before Mike could say or do anything the shop door was closed and locked.

* * *

After lunch Yuugi and Atemu continued getting to know each other better. They found they both had a lot in common when it came to hobbies. Yuugi was happy to find Atemu loved games with a passion.

Solomon watched the two from the comfort of his recliner. He had talked to Atemu during lunch and found he really liked him. It was good to see Yuugi making more friends. Téa was an excellent friend to Yuugi, but her horrible brother wouldn't leave his grandson alone. Solomon was glad Yuugi didn't want anything to do with Mike, but Mike was ruining Yuugi and Téa friendship.

Yuugi pouted as he lost a game of gold fish. "That's three in a row."

Atemu grinned. "But you won the first two."

Solomon smiled at the two. "Why don't you two do something different?"

"But Grandpa…" Yuugi began to whine. "We are having fun."

Atemu put the cards back into a stack. "His right, why don't we do something different now?"

Yuugi's eyes lit up as he thought of something else. "How about we go to my room and watch a movie. I bought this cool DVD last week called 'Transformers Revenge of the Fallen'."

Atemu agreed with that. "Good idea, I haven't seen that one yet."

"Then let's go watch it." Yuugi pretty much dragged Atemu up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Atemu stepped into Yuugi's room and looked around. The walls were a dark blue and the carpet was a beige color. There was a nice oak desk sitting under a skylight and a twin bed with blue sheets beside it. A closet was at the foot of the bed alone with a small stand that held a TV and DVD player.

He walked over to the desk to see a black laptop, but what really caught his attention was the frame picture beside it.

A younger looking Yuugi sat in a sand box with a young lady in her early teens. The girl had wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked strangely similar to one of his older sisters. "Who is this?"

Yuugi walked over and looked at what Atemu was looking at. "Oh…that's my older sister Bella. This was taken a few months before she disappeared."

Atemu froze at the name. There was no denying it now. This Bella was the same Bella living with his family. Why did she never tell anyone she had a younger brother? What made matters worse was Atemu felt draw to Yuugi and he didn't want to hurt the boy by not telling him his sister is in fact alive. Once he got home he would have to talk to Bella and his parents.

After Yuugi got the movie ready, he headed back to the door. "Want any popcorn?"

Atemu shook his head. "No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked. "I mean you didn't eat anything for lunch."

Atemu smiled at Yuugi. "I'm not a big fan of popcorn."

Yuugi shrugged and left the room.

Atemu took a spot on Yuugi's bed and got comfortable.

* * *

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him. "Yuugi the movie is over."

Rubbing his eyes, Yuugi sat up and yawned. "I can't believe I feel asleep."

Atemu chuckled. "It is pretty late."

Yuugi look at the clock on his desk. "It's only 6:30."

Solomon voice travelled from downstairs telling them supper was ready.

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

Atemu shook his head. "I really should get home."

Yuugi didn't want Atemu to go, but it would be getting dark soon and he wanted Atemu to get home safely. The two walked downstairs and into the shop. Yuugi walked Atemu to the door and unlocked it.

The two stepped outside into the chilly weather. The rain had finally stopped, but dark clouds above their heads promised more rain later tonight.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Yuugi said with a smile.

Atemu pulled Yuugi into a quick passionate kiss. "I'll pick you up around three." He whispered against Yuugi's lips.

Yuugi watched with a dreamy smile as Atemu walked across the street. Once he was at his car, Yuugi went back inside and locked the door. "I could get drunk off his kisses."

* * *

Atemu pulled out his keys and unlocked the car door. Just as he was about to get in, he heard someone call his name. Looking to his right, he noticed a dark green F-150 truck parked not far from him. The driver of the vehicle got out and it so happen to be Mike.

Mike walked right up to Atemu. "What's the big idea kissing MY Yuugi?"

Atemu glared at him. "For one he isn't your Yuugi and second I have every right to kiss my lover."

"You've only known him for a few days. I've known him for two years. If he is dating anyone it's me."

Atemu chuckled. "It's cute how you are always looking for ways to get Yuugi to date you." His eyes then took on a darker deadly shade of red.

Mike took a few steps back, scared for his life.

"Yuugi has chosen to date me, so I would back off if I were you." Atemu growled out. "Because if you dare mess with Yugi again after today, you will be dealing with me. Understood?"

Mike nodded, before running back to his truck.

Atemu smirked and got into the Volvo. He looked to the passenger seat where a petite woman sat. "How long have you been there?" He asked.

The woman giggled. "Not long maybe a minute. I had a vision of you and that boy Mike so I ran over here to make sure you stayed calm."

Atemu ruffled the woman's black hair. "I'm fine so go back home. I'll be there soon."

There was a nod of her head, and then she was gone.

Atemu started the car and drove toward his house.

* * *

Sakura: So what did you all think?

Yumi: Review please!

P.S. Anyone guess who the woman is?


	5. The Date

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: Welcome to chapter five of Twilight. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers because everyone got the question right. It was pretty easy to figure out it was Alice.

Yami: I love this chapter

Sakura: Shut up before you give something away

Yumi: (Points at the words below) Right this way people to chapter five. Enjoy the read!

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Date**

Three o'clock rolled around quickly for Yuugi the next day. He stood by the shop door dressed in his best pair of blue jeans, a purple v-neck shirt, white tennis shoes, and a Jack Skellington jacket. Solomon stood behind the counter minding the shop and watching Yuugi wait.

Yuugi didn't have to wait but five more minutes, before Atemu pulled up in a black and red 2010 Chevy Camaro. He said bye to his grandfather and hurried out the door. The day turned out nice after all the rain. It was still cloudy and the sun didn't look like it wanted to come out.

Yuugi got into the passenger seat and put on his seat belt, before Atemu drove off. Atemu was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black and dark blue t-shirt, black combat boots, and his usually black leather jacket and gloves.

"I'm impressed," Yuugi complimented. "This is one sweet Camaro."

Atemu reached out and held Yuugi's left hand in his right one. "Thanks my oldest brother and sister tricked it out. My brother added in the stereo. It plays music from my iPod instead of CDs. My sister redid the engine so the car rides better and she put in the black leather interior."

Yuugi reached out and picked up the iPod touch off the dashboard. He scrolled through the music until he found a band he liked. "You like a lot of Orchestra music."

"I have always found the music smoothing."

Yuugi's eyes lit up and he clicked on a band he knew. 'Monster' by Skillet soon filled the speakers.

"You like this band too?" asked Atemu.

Yuugi nodded. "I love this band!"

Atemu smiled. "It would seem we have another thing in common."

Yuugi relaxed in his seat and held Atemu's hand. He looked down and wondered why Atemu always wore gloves. Was something wrong with his hands? Curiosity getting the better of him, Yuugi started to take off Atemu's glove.

Atemu pulled his hand away so fast Yuugi hadn't known what happen. They were stopped at a red light so this gave Atemu time to put his glove back on properly.

Yuugi bowed his head scared to look at Atemu. "Sorry I was just curious as to why you wear them all the time."

Atemu took Yuugi's hand back in his. "It's alright. I just don't like people looking at my hands."

"Is something wrong with them?"

Atemu nodded. "You could say that. I'll show you when I'm ready."

Yuugi agreed to that and relaxed the rest of the ride.

* * *

After a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant, Atemu drove them to the movie theatre to catch a six thirty showing of 'Midnight Sun'.

They got their tickets at the ticket desk in the front, before going further into the building to get their snacks. As they waited in line for their turn, Atemu noticed to his right, two very familiar people standing in the line beside them.

Atemu looked at them as the female look at him. Pulling out his cell phone he sent a quick text _Why are u here?_

The female looked at her cell phone before sending a text back. _Same thing as u to watch a good movie_

Atemu rolled his eyes at the message before returning his attention to the line as they were next. After getting a small popcorn and drink to share, Atemu and Yuugi went down the right hallway toward theatre number thirteen.

The room was already dark and the previews of other new movies were showing. Yuugi and Atemu picked seats in the middle of the room so they would have a good view. Atemu watched as two of his family members walked passed them and went toward the back of the room.

Atemu glared at the screen so he wouldn't be tempted to turned and glare at his family. 'They are so dead when I get home' he thought in his head.

Yuugi held Atemu's hand while eating popcorn with the other. "I hope it's a good movie."

"I'm sure it will be." Atemu whispered into Yuugi's ear, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Yuugi blushed, but it couldn't really been seen in the dim lighting.

* * *

Two hours later Yuugi and Atemu walked out of the theater. "That was a good movie." Yuugi commented.

"I think the person who played the vampire could have acted better. What vampire in his right mind would ripe the victims head off."

Yuugi giggled. "It was just a movie. I think lots of people have different views of vampires."

"What would be your view?" asked Atemu.

Yuugi looked up at Atemu. "I think vampires are just misunderstood. They used to be human at some point and they kind of still are if you ignore the fangs, blood drinking, and immortality."

"What would you do if I was a vampire?"

The smile Yuugi gave Atemu was breath taking beautiful. "I would still like you."

Atemu stopped walking when they got to his car in the parking lot. He pulled Yuugi close, before kissing him.

Yuugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

Atemu's tongue found its way into Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi moaned and he thought his legs would give out from the pleasure.

Just as the two were enjoying themselves, Yuugi found himself being pulled away and someone else holding him close. He looked up to see Mike glaring at Atemu.

Yuugi frowned and stomped on Mike's foot making Mike let go. He turned to face his stalker. "What's the big idea?"

"That freak was all over you, Yuugi."

Yuugi slapped Mike. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you and I never will. I can't believe you followed me here!"

"I went to the shop to see if you wanted to hang out, but then I saw you get in his car. He is no good for you Yuugi."

Yuugi glared at Mike. "You have no say in which person I date! Atemu and I are going out so get over it."

"You barely know him!" Mike yelled.

"We both like each other so we are getting to know each other through dating."

Atemu placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Let's go Yuugi."

Mike reached out and grabbed Yuugi's wrist. He had a tight hold on Yuugi's wrist so he couldn't escape. "Yuugi is leaving with me."

Yuugi let out a whimper because Mike's grip was hurting him. "Stop it Mike! You're hurting me."

Everything happened so fast after that, Yuugi didn't know what to think. Atemu had grabbed Mike's shirt and slammed him with ease onto the hood of the Camaro. Mike left a huge den in the hood and because of the impact the windshield had shattered, leaving Mike was a huge gash on his left arm.

Atemu looked violent with his eyes blazing red and sharp teeth bared. "I thought I warned you about coming near what is mine."

Mike glared at Atemu. "Yuugi deserves better!"

Atemu grabbed Mike by the throat and held him up off the ground. "I hope you enjoy the afterlife, because you won't live to see another day when I am done with you."

Yuugi gasped as Atemu squeezed Mike's throat cutting off his airway. He looked around hoping to find someone to help him stop Atemu, but was surprised to see the parking lot pretty much empty except for one other car. "Atemu please stop! You're killing him!" He pleaded with his boyfriend.

Atemu ignored Yuugi, because the only thing on his mind was killing Mike. That is until Atemu caught scent of a wonderful smell. He looked down at the rich blood running out of Mike. Atemu smirked and loosen his grip on Mike's throat letting him get some air. "I have something more painful planned now."

Yuugi had tears running down his face. "Stop Atemu! He may be a jerk but he doesn't deserve to die."

Atemu chuckled and bought Mike's neck closer to him. "You're about to find out what it is like to cross a vampire."

Before Atemu could take a bite out of Mike, someone put him in a head lock. Mike fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Yuugi watched as a male and female stopped Atemu with ease. Atemu was fighting, but they had a good grip on him. Being careful Yuugi walked up to Atemu. "Atemu everything is alright. I'm perfectly fine."

Atemu stopped his struggled and look at Yuugi. His eyes were still a bright red and the scent of human blood was driving him crazy.

The female let go of Atemu and made Yuugi step back some. "His not in his right mind. It would be wise to stay back."

Yuugi looked up at her confused. "What is wrong with him?"

The female shook her head. "We will explain tomorrow."

The male nodded to the female before him and Atemu disappeared.

The female picked up Mike off the ground. "Let's get you home and this young man to the hospital."

"What will you tell the hospital?" Yuugi questioned as he followed her to a black Mercedes S55AMG parked not far from Atemu's Camaro.

The woman placed Mike in the back seat of the car before turning to Yuugi. She held up a brown wallet with the letter M on the front. "I found him knocked out by his truck and that it appears he was mugged." She put the wallet in her jacket then got into the driver side of the car.

Yuugi went around the passenger side and got in. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wished he could just wake up from the nightmare.

* * *

Sakura: My Christmas gift to all of my readers!

Sakura, Yumi, Yugi, and Yami: **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Question to this chapter: **Who were the man and woman who stopped Atemu?**

**Next update: Some time after January 2**


	6. Meet the Cullens

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: I would like to dedicate this chapter to **777angeloflove **for figuring out it was Carlisle and Esme who were watching Atemu on his date. I knew I made that one harder for everyone.

Yumi: No more guessing games now right?

Sakura: Well there might be one more, but that will be way later on.

Yugi and Yami: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Meet the Cullens**

The ringing of a cell phone woke Yuugi after he had finally fallen asleep. Last night's events played over and over in his mind and made it hard for him to sleep. Reaching out Yuugi grabbed his cell phone off his desk and answered it.

Téa was on the other end and she sounded upset. She started telling him how she wouldn't be in school today because Mike was in the hospital. Yuugi pretended to be shocked, but he had already known since he saw the lady, who seemed to know Atemu, carry Mike into the hospital. He kept that information to himself and let Téa explain why Mike was in the hospital.

"_The doctor told us that a woman had found Mike in the theater parking lot unconscious and it looked like he had been mugged. My parents told him not to be out so late."_

Yuugi told Téa not to worry and that Mike would be fine. They talked a few minutes before Yuugi had to get ready for school.

As Yuugi got out of bed and dressed himself in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, his mind turned to Atemu. The first question to enter his mind was if Atemu would be in school today? Then his mind turned again to the events last night as he remembered something Atemu said.

"_You're about to find out what it is like to cross a vampire."_

The idea of Atemu being a vampire seemed so unreal, but then again there were a lot of things that pointed to him being one.

"Why would he keep this a secret from me?" Yuugi thought out loud as he got his backpack together.

There was one thing Yuugi knew for sure. He was going to have a long talk with Atemu before their relationship progressed anymore.

* * *

After school Yuugi exited the building with a sad face. Atemu hadn't showed up, not that Yuugi was expecting him to, but it would have been nice. The sky was gray and cloudy to match his mood as he walked home. He was thinking about going to the hospital to visit Mike. He may not like Mike, but he wasn't heartless and he wanted to make sure he would be ok.

A certain silver Volvo pulled up next to Yuugi, making him stop and stare. A rather tall muscular male with short dark curly hair stepped out of the passenger side. He was wearing tan pants and a dark blue sweater. "You're Yuugi Mutou right?"

Yuugi nodded. "And you are?"

The man chuckled. "I'm Emmett, Atemu's oldest brother. After last night we think we need to explain some things."

Yuugi couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling he could trust Emmett, so he got in the back seat of the car. "How is Atemu?"

Emmett sat in the passenger seat and shut his door before the car began to move at a fast speed. "Not good at all."

Yuugi ignored the speed as he took notice of the driver. He was the same man from last night. Without the darkness Yuugi could see he was an extremely pale man with movie-star looks and soft blond hair. He was wearing black dress pants, a light blue button up shirt with a black tie, and a white doctor's coat.

"This is Dr. Carlisle." Emmett introduced the driver. "He is our father and the one who stopped Atemu last night."

Carlisle looked at Yuugi through the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry we couldn't have meant under better terms."

"It's quite alright." Yuugi leaned back in his seat and watch as the car drove out of the city and into a forest area. He hadn't realized Atemu lived out this far. '_He must have to get up super early to make it to school on time_.' Yuugi thought as the car made a turned onto a dirt road surrounded by forest. The road ended a few miles later coming to a clearing that held the most beautiful house Yuugi had ever seen. He was thinking some kind of lodge cabin would be this far in the forest, but it was far from that. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or perfect restoration.

When the car came to a stop, Yuugi got out leaving his backpack and following Carlisle and Emmett. They lead him into the house and Yuugi found the inside even more surprising, less predictable than the exterior. It was bright, very open, and very large. Yuugi figured it must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shadows of white. To his left on a raised portion of the floor was a spectacular grand piano.

Carlisle and Emmett walked farther into the room or more like glided in Yuugi's eyes. Emmett stood behind an arm chair, which held a tall woman who could be a swimsuit model. She had long golden hair that went to her mid back. Her outfit was a dark blue dress that went to her knees and a white vest over it.

In another chair beside the blond sat another beautiful female, who had short black cropped hair that pointed in every direction. She reminded Yuugi of a pixie with how slim she was. She wore a grey knee length dress with a black jacket.

Standing behind her was a tall, lean, and muscular male with honey blond hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue button up shirt.

Finally Yuugi took notice how Carlisle went to stand behind the couch, which held two people. Atemu was lying on the couch with his head on the lap of the female Yuugi saw last night. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. For once he was not wearing his leather jacket or gloves. The woman had movie-star looks with her small slender shape and caramel colored hair. She was wearing blue jeans and a dark purple sweater. The woman was running her fingers through Atemu's hair.

Yuugi stood where he was a little afraid to go near Atemu, because he didn't want to make him mad.

Atemu sat up out of nowhere and turned to face Yuugi.

There was a blank look on his face as he stood up from the couch and the site of it made Yuugi's heart break. Within a second Atemu was in front of him holding him close. Yuugi's eyes widened as his brain tried to figure out how Atemu crossed the room so fast. It was like he disappeared than reappeared.

Atemu clung to Yuugi like a life line, while speaking into Yuugi's ear. "I'm so sorry."

Yuugi shivered as Atemu's breath ghosted his ear. He pushed the thoughts that were coming, so he could ask a question. "Why are you sorry?"

Atemu pulled back enough so that he was looking at Yuugi, but kept his arms around the teen. "I've been lying to you for a while now."

Yuugi reached up and place his hands on either side of Atemu's face. He was a little taken back again at how cold Atemu felt when it was fairly warm in the house. "Then stop lying and tell me the truth. I won't think any differently of you."

Atemu lifted Yuugi up with no effort at all and carried him over to the couch. Yuugi let out a surprised yelp as Atemu carried him, before setting him down next to the only other person on the couch. Atemu sat beside Yuugi and kept one arm around his waist.

"First off…" Atemu began. "I want to introduce my family. The one beside you is my mother Esme Cullen and my father Carlisle Cullen is behind her."

Esme gave him a warm smile that gave Yuugi a warm feeling in his heart.

"You've meet Emmett my oldest brother. His wife and my oldest sister Rosalie is in the chair in front of him."

Rosalie looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there while Emmett waved.

"My second oldest sister is Alice over there in the other chair, while her husband and my second oldest brother Jasper is behind her."

Alice bounced over and hugged Yuugi. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Alice."

Alice let go of Yuugi and bounced back to her seat. Yuugi turned to look at Atemu. "I thought you had more siblings."

Atemu smiled at him. "I'm surprised you remembered how many siblings I had. My other two siblings went out for a while with their daughter and won't be back for some time.

"And you're all related?"

Atemu nodded. "Whether it be by adoption or marriage we are all related."

Yuugi looked at the family around him. He could tell something was different about them then normal families and he was pretty sure if Atemu was a vampire, so was the rest of his family. "May I ask something before you start?"

Atemu nodded, so Yuugi took a deep breath.

"Are you a vampire?"

* * *

Sakura: Yuugi has met the Cullens, minus three of the family members. Also I have closed the poll about Yuugi having a baby in this story and the results are this

**27 people voted yes**

**6 people voted no**

Yugi: So I'm having a baby?

Sakura: You will have to wait and see. I could always change my mind.

Yami: You're mean

Sakura: Don't be like that Yami. I like to surprise my readers.

**Next Chapter: Atemu's Past**

Yumi: Review!


	7. Atemu's Past

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: As always I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was trying to figure out a good back story of Atemu's past.

Yumi: Are you happy with it?

Sakura: I think it's a good back story so without further delay let's read about Atemu's past!

* * *

**Previously on Twilight**

_Yuugi looked at the family around him. He could tell something was different about them then normal families and he was pretty sure if Atemu was a vampire, so was the rest of his family. "May I ask something before you start?"_

_Atemu nodded, so Yuugi took a deep breath._

"_Are you a vampire?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7- Atemu's Past**

Atemu looked into Yuugi's eyes and answered with an honest answer. "Yes."

Yuugi looked at Atemu to see if he could tell if Atemu was lying, but found nothing. He smiled. "I figured as much after all that happened last night."

Atemu rubbed the back of his head. "I think I was pretty obvious with my attack on Mike."

"That and you also asked me what I would think if you were a vampire." Yuugi stated, before taking Atemu's hand in his hands. "I still want to be with you."

"You're not afraid?"

Yuugi shook his head. "I have no reason to be. If you were going to hurt me you would have done it by now."

Atemu let out a sigh of relief. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I've been working so hard to fit in as a human. After what happened last night I feared I had blown our cover and my chance with you."

Yuugi looked at Atemu's hand and besides the coldness it looked like a normal hand. "So the gloves were to hide how cold you were?"

Atemu nodded. "I've been a vampire longer than I was human. I had to be taught by Carlisle how to interact with humans and be around them without killing them."

"How old are you?" Yuugi asked. He knew that Atemu had to be at least over a hundred years old.

"I just turned five thousand and seventeen."

Yuugi swore his eyes widened in size.

"Yea, I'm that old." Atemu chuckled. "I became a vampire when I was seventeen and for five thousand years I've been traveling the world."

Yuugi looked at all the other Cullens. "Are you all that old?"

"No Yuugi, Atemu happens to be the first vampire to ever walk this earth, so that makes him the oldest. "Carlisle explained. "The rest of us are a little over a hundred years old, while I am a little over three hundred years old."

Atemu turned Yuugi's face to look at him. "I want to share my past with you."

Before Yuugi could even blink, he found himself in a study of some sort. It was a high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood – where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached above their heads and held more books than Yuugi had ever seen outside a library.

There was a huge mahogany desk and leather chair in the middle of the room. Atemu placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and spin him around to look back toward the door they just came through.

The wall they faced now was different from the others. Instead of bookshelves, the wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, and others dull monochromes. Atemu lead him to a painting to the far left. The frame was made of solid gold making it stand out in the room. When Yuugi looked at it, he was surprised to find himself looking at Atemu in what looked like an ancient pharaoh get up.

"Is this really you?"

Atemu nodded. "Five thousand years ago I was once a pharaoh. Well I was for a week, before I was turned."

"How were you changed? Carlisle said something about you being the first vampire."

Atemu took a seat on the floor and waited for Yuugi to join him before speaking. "It all started when my father died from a plague that had fallen over Egypt. The plague was still killing countless lives and my father's council, which became my council after he died, worried for my safety. They didn't want to see me die so early without an heir to the throne. It would be difficult to find a new pharaoh and many would die to take over the kingdom. They decided to perform an immortality spell me. Mine you I didn't know of their plans until later."

"It sounds like they wanted to protect the kingdom more than you."

Atemu chuckled. "In a way yes, but I was like my father. I cared for the people and there weren't many pharaohs like that. The council needed me to rule. The day after I became pharaoh, my council started talking to me into letting them and three hundred soldiers go to the village of Kul Elna. They said the village was a threat to the kingdom for it was a town full of thieves. You have to know I was new to being a pharaoh and I was scared. My priests thought the council was crazy, but I sent them anyway. I selfish fully wanted to protection myself from everything. I didn't even stop to think that the village might not be full of thieves, although all the evidence the council pointed out to me lead to believe it was."

Yuugi reached out and gripped Atemu's hand. "What happen at Kul Elna?"

"I was not there when it happened, but I found out ten years later what truly happened. My council and three hundred soldiers killed everyone in Kul Elna and captured their souls."

Yuugi bit back a gasp. All those people killed just to harshness their souls. "That's horrible."

Atemu couldn't help but laugh a little at that, even if it wasn't a laughing matter. "You think that was horrible you haven't heard what they did with the souls."

Yuugi had an idea of where this was going, but he wanted to hear it from Atemu.

Atemu sighed. "A week passed and I found it hard being pharaoh. My cousin and high priest Seth was there to help me, but I started getting sick. The palace healer checked me over and I had somehow contracted the plague. It wouldn't be but a few days before it killed me. The news broke me and I locked myself in my chambers. I had only just become pharaoh and I was so young, I didn't want to die. I didn't allow anyone to see me until the pain became too much after two days. It wouldn't be but one more before it killed me. My council came to me with their proposal of an immortality spell. I was stupid to go along with it but I wanted to live and be a good pharaoh to my people. My priests pressed me not to go along with it for they feared the council was only trying to kill me off faster.

I was already on my death bed so I didn't see any harm. I was carefully transported to Anubis's temple where the ritual was to be done. Let me tell you this, it was the most painful thing I have ever felt. I would have let the plague kill me ten times over then go through it if I had knew it was that horrible. My hands and feet were bond so I wouldn't hurt myself or try and escape. They told me if I tried to escape it would only hurt me more. I was already weak from the illness and even if I tried I wouldn't have been able to escape.

They wrote these weird symbols around me in a circle and sat a jar at my feet with this odd purple smoke in it. My council sat around me and started to chant some spell I couldn't understand. The jar began to shake as the spell was repeated over and over, and before too long it exploded and the purple smoke began wrapping around me. The room grew cold and screams ran through the temple from the smoke. I couldn't breathe and the smoke seemed to slowly enter my chest causing this terrible pain to go through me. My heart felt like it was on fire and someone was stomping on it."

"Stop!" Yuugi yelled with tears falling down his face.

Atemu looked at Yuugi confused. "Is something wrong?"

Yuugi wrapped his arms around his love. "How could they do that to you? How could they not tell you how horrible it would be?"

Atemu hugged Yuugi back. "I hate that it happened to me, but after meeting you I realized it was a good thing it did happen."

Yuugi snuggled up against him. "What happen after the ritual?"

"When I woke up I found myself in my room with my cousin sitting beside me. He looked tired and weak. I also noticed he smelled like a wet dog. He then told me everything that had happened. The council lied to me and my priests had been right, they killed me. I don't think they meant to, but they did because I no longer had a heart beat and my skin was as cold as ice. Seth didn't want to believe I was dead, so he spent a full day after the ritual trying to find a way to save me. As he studied the spell he found something the council missed. He figured out I wasn't dead, but I had become a monster.

The council and priests were shocked at Seth's discovery, so they decided to wait a few days to see if I would awaken, and if I didn't then they would prepare my funeral. Seth knew what I had become so he performed a spell of his own on himself so he could protect everyone from me. He merged his spirit with his pet wolf and became a werewolf. That was why he smelled like wet dog to me and to him I smelled like a decaying body."

Yuugi had to giggle at the last part, but he still had a question. "Like a man with wolf features?"

"No he turned into a wolf. Well he turned into a wolf about the size of a bear."

"So werewolf exists too?"

"Yes and we are getting off topic. Seth knew I would be dangerous around other people and he confined me to my room. Oh the thirst for blood was the worst. He had to bring criminals on death row from the dungeon to feed me. I felt like I was never satisfied even after feeding off three humans each day. I had even attacked Seth a few times to try and escape my prison, but we were pretty much even in a fight."

"Did you ever learn to control yourself?"

Atemu shook his head. "I learned after a few years to be around humans, but sometimes I would slip and kill an innocent servant. Seth had to watch me twenty four seven to keep me from feeding off the innocent. The council had kept my change quiet from the people so they wouldn't panic and revolt against me. Ten years after the change, two people lead an army to my kingdom to try and kill me. I didn't want my people to be hurt, so I had Seth lead me into the desert to meet them.

The two leaders wouldn't talk to me, but kept accusing me of destroying their village. I didn't know what they were talking about, so Seth reminded me I had sent my council to the village they spoke of that was destroyed. A fight broke out and I ended up killing everyone except the two leaders. Seth took them to the palace to be sentenced the proper way and then locked me in my room so I could calm down after being around so much blood. After two days I forced Seth to take me to the dungeon to talk to the two leaders. I needed to know more about what happen in Kul Elna.

I found out exactly what had happen and why they hated me so much. The council didn't just destroy the village; they used the souls of the people to make me what I was. It sicken me so I confronted me council wondering why they would kill that village just to do this to me. They didn't deny anything and flat out told me that they wouldn't have even thought of attacking that village if it wasn't to get the souls they needed. Before anyone could stop me, I killed every last member of my council."

Yuugi looked up at Atemu. "Did you kill the two leaders?"

"I gave them immortal life as repayment for what my council did. I told them to go make something of themselves. I thought for sure they would try and kill me after becoming one of me, but they left without another word."

"How did you know you could change people?"

"I found out I could after I feed from a servant girl and she lived. Seth unfortunately had to kill her, because we didn't need more of my kind. That had been two years after I was changed. I told the leaders I gave them immortal life as repayment, but in truth I wanted more people like me. I didn't want to feel alone. Seth was a great and all, but I needed people who were also blood drinkers. One week after I changed them and they left, I got things in my kingdom in order and left myself. I knew I couldn't run my kingdom and control what I had become."

Yuugi sat there for a few minutes taking everything in before he spoke again. "So you traveled the world before joining the Cullens?"

Atemu cupped Yuugi's chin in his hand and looked into Yuugi's eyes. "I had actually met Carlisle a hundred years after he was changed. I lived with him for a few years because he really seemed to understand what I was going through. I didn't want to hurt people, but human blood was just too good to stay away from. I tried living his way by feeding only on animals, but I got frustrated that it never satisfied me, so I left and didn't rejoin him until after he had Edward and Esme in his family. I sort of missed being a part of his family so I went back."

Yuugi looked confused. "Who is Edward?"

Atemu smiled. "Another brother I have that you haven't met yet. His older than me, but younger than Emmett and Jasper. He, his wife, and my niece are out and will be back later on. Don't' you remember I told you I had six siblings?"

Yuugi blushed as he remembered that. "I guess I thought I had met all your family downstairs."

Atemu gently placed a kiss on Yuugi's lips. "So any more questions?"

Yuugi giggled. "Not that I can think of. I think I will learn more things as we continue to go out with each other."

Atemu stood up with Yuugi in his arms. "Good because I would like to give you a small tour of the house."

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. "Lead the way."

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Sakura: So what did you all think? I tried to make Atemu's past interesting and give you enough information so you wouldn't have too many questions.

Yumi: Please drop a review!


	8. Yuugi's Sister

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: I do have an excuse for why this chapter is late and that would be I had a family emergency. I had planned to update this sometime in June, but that never happened.

Yumi: At least you are updating it now.

Sakura: True, so without further a due. Here is chapter eight and Yuugi also gets to meet someone he has been dying to see!

* * *

**Chapter 8- Yuugi's sister**

A full tour of the house took Yuugi and Atemu a full thirty minutes, because Atemu would stop sometimes and explain things to Yuugi. At the end of the tour Atemu stood in front of one door on the second floor that had a golden eye of Horus on it.

Yuugi tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You never showed me this room. What's in it?"

"This is my room," he informed Yuugi, opening the door and pulling Yuugi through. "I saved the best room for last."

Atemu's room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. Yuugi guessed the whole back side of the house was glass. The view looked down on the untouched forest in the surrounding area.

The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of games. Atemu's room was better stocked than a gaming store. In the corner was a flat screen TV and many gaming systems, the kind Yuugi was afraid to touch because he'd be sure to break something. There was no bed, only a wide and inviting back leather sofa. There was also a dark wooden carved dresser to hold all Atemu's clothes since there was no closet. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were painted a golden color with hieroglyphs written everywhere.

Yuugi walked over to look at his mind-boggling game collection.

"How do you have these organized?" Yuugi asked.

Atemu wasn't paying attention.

"Ummm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame," he said absently.

Yuugi turned, and Atemu was looking at him with a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"What?"

Atemu shook his head and before Yuugi knew what was happening he was pinned down on the couch. Yuugi struggled for the first few minutes, before giving up the fight of getting up, since Atemu was a way lot stronger than himself.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Atemu lead down and gave Yuugi a peck on the lips. "Nothing, but I just couldn't help myself. You are just so irresistible."

Yuugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. "So Mr. Vampire, what else do you have planned for us to do today?"

The closing of a door sounded threw the room and Atemu quickly sat up. He helped Yuugi up, before leading him out of the room. "I have someone else I would like you to meet."

Yuugi followed Atemu down the hall and the stairs wondering who else Atemu wanted him to meet. When they reached the end of the stairs and looked who was at the front door Yuugi saw someone he thought he would never see again.

Long chocolate brown hair fell down in waves down the female's back and some framed the beautiful pale face. She had that same perfect curve body in a pair of blue jeans and a purple turtle neck sweater. The only difference Yuugi saw was the eyes. Instead of brown they were a bright gold like everyone else in that family expect Atemu.

There was no mistaking it. This young woman in front of him was his missing sister Bella Mutou.

Bella took a step toward her brother, but he took a step back. "Yuugi…"

Yuugi nearly broke down in tears as he heard his sister speak to him. That voice had always smoothed him when he was scared and gave him advice when he needed help. Never had he feared her like he did now. He knew what she had become somewhere deep inside him. After years of being gone she hadn't changed at all and there was no denying that she was a vampire.

As Yuugi had told Atemu, he did not fear them because they were vampires, but he feared his sister because she wasn't the same anymore.

The male behind Bella got Yuugi's attention when he placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. Yuugi's blood began to boil as he recognized the person who took his loving sister away. The male was about six foot two in height shorter than Emmett and Jasper, but taller than him and Atemu. He had a slender but muscular body, very pale skin, messy unusual bronze hair, and golden eyes. His outfit was a simple pair of blue jeans, white muscle shirt, and a gray jacket.

"You!" exclaimed Yuugi as he made to walk over and punch the guy. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist to stop him. "You took my sister away Edward and I will never forgive you!"

"Yuugi get a hold of yourself!" shouted Atemu as his boyfriend started to throw a tantrum to get out of Atemu's arms. He looked toward Edward. "I didn't think he would take it this hard."

Yuugi stopped struggling and everyone in the room was waiting to see what Yuugi would do next. He slowly turned and looked at Atemu with wide eyes.

"You knew?"

Atemu realized what Yuugi was thinking and knew he had to fix it or lose his boyfriend's trust. "No, I didn't know the truth until I saw that picture of your sister in your room."

Yuugi pushed his way out of Atemu's embrace and took steps away from him. "But even after you found out she was my sister you still didn't tell me. I had to find out this way! Were you even going to tell me?"

Atemu attempted to grab Yuugi to keep him from running off, but Yuugi had had enough. Yuugi ran into the kitchen where he knew a back door was. Once Yuugi was out the back door he ran as far away from the house as he could get.

Bella went to go after her brother, but Atemu held her back. She looked at him confused. "Atemu…"

Atemu shook his head. "Let me go and make this right."

Bella agreed and stood back as Atemu used his vampire speed to chase after Yuugi.

* * *

Yuugi didn't run far into the woods before he tripped over a root by a rather large tree. He curled up on the ground and started to cry. The person he had come to love and trust betrayed him. His sister had been alive all this time but never contacted him. It was like Yuugi didn't matter to either one of them.

Footsteps sounded beside Yuugi, but he ignored them. He didn't care who had come for him.

"Yuugi…" The voice belonged to Atemu, who kneeled down by Yuugi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yuugi shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "Go away!"

Atemu sighed and sat down beside Yuugi's head. "You'll catch a cold lying on the cold ground."

"So what it's not like you care. I'm sure you'll be happy if I catch a cold and die." Yuugi stated.

"Can I explain myself at least before you decide to die?" Atemu asked with a little humor to try and lighten things up.

Yuugi curled up more and nodded his head.

Atemu placed a hand on Yuugi's head and started to run his fingers through Yuugi's hair. "Listen I did mean for you to meet your sister like this. When I saw that picture of Bella in your room I realized that your sister and my sister were the same. I decided not to tell you right then because you didn't know that my family were vampires and it wouldn't have been good for you to rush off and want to see her. When I got home that night I confronted my family about Bella. The big truth is that I didn't know Bella was related to you. When Bella came into the family I had been doing some traveling so when I returned it was a shock to see Edward with someone…" He looked down to see Yuugi had turned to face him. "I wanted to tell you the truth, but Bella advised me to wait until you knew we were vampires. It was sort of a mistake for you to find out I was a vampire this early, but I guess fate had other plans."

Yuugi pulled Atemu's hand out of his hair and just held it. "I still don't like the fact that you didn't tell me from the beginning."

"Yuugi would you honestly would have been happier if I took you right away to see Bella and you find out that way that my family were vampires?"

Yuugi sighed. "No I probably would of freak out worst than this."

Atemu pulled Yuugi up off the ground and sat him in his lap. "I know you are mad at me about this, but you shouldn't dwell on that. Be happy that your sister is still alive and you can be with her. She may be a little different but she is still your sister."

After a minute of thinking things over, Yuugi turned and threw his arms around Atemu. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Atemu returned the embrace. "I love you Yuugi and I promise that we will have no more secret between us."

They sat in silence just enjoying each others presence, until they thought it was time to go back inside.

* * *

The Cullen family looked up from their spots in the living room, when Yuugi and Atemu walked back in hand in hand. Bella stood up from her spot next to Edward on the floor when they entered the room.

She carefully stepped forward so as not to scare her brother again. "Yuugi, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. I thought it would have been easier."

Yuugi shook his hand before he embraced his sister in a tight hug. "I don't care anymore about what you are. I know somewhere deep inside you are still the same loving older sister I used to have. I have missed you so much."

Bella looked down at her brother with a smile. "I've missed you so much too. You don't know how hard it was to leave you and grandpa behind, but I had no choice Yuugi."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked as he looked up at her.

Bella kissed Yuugi's forehead. "I promise to tell you later, but for now there is someone I would like you to meet."

Yuugi turned to look at his boyfriend. "Who else have you been hiding from me?"

Atemu held up his hands in defense. "You haven't met this person before."

A young teenage girl stood up from beside Alice and stepped up beside Bella. She was as tall as Bella and looked a good deal like Bella and Edward. This girl had the same long curly hair as Bella, but it was the same color as Edward's hair. Her eyes which were brown reminded Yuugi of how Bella's eyes used to look. The outfit she wore was a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt with a gray vest.

The girl smiled down at Yuugi and said in a cheerful voice. "Hi my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I'm your niece."

Yuugi just stared at her like she had lose her mind. Niece? The only sister Yuugi had was Bella and Renesmee was way too old to be Bella's child. Bella wasn't that old, even if she was a vampire.

"Niece? How can I have a niece?"

Bella gently placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "It may be hard to believe, but Renesmee is mine and Edward's daughter. She is your niece Yuugi."

"But how?" Yuugi looked up at his sister with that same confused look.

"Renesmee is half-human and half-vampire. She was born before I was turned into a vampire. Since she is only part vampire she grows like a human would, but when her appearance reached teenage years she stopped growing. In truth she has only been alive for seven years, but she grows faster than normal humans and that is why she looks like she is a teenager." Bella explained.

Renesmee reached out a hand to Yuugi, which caused Atemu to step up behind Yuugi and wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I don't think that is a good idea Nessie." Atemu said.

Yuugi looked at Atemu over his shoulder. "Nessie? I thought her name was Renesmee."

Renesmee giggled. "My boyfriend gave me that nickname and everyone expect my mother calls me it."

"I don't know if you can call that dog a boyfriend." Edward remarked, which caused Emmett and Jasper to laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes at the remark. "Get over it Edward."

Nessie ignored her father and looked up at Atemu. "I promise I won't hurt him, but maybe it will help him understand if I show him." She held out her hand again for Yuugi to take.

Yuugi looked at it then looked up at Atemu. Atemu nodded his head so Yuugi decided to trust him and took Nessie's hand in his.

Memories that were not his filled his mind showing him things from Nessie's birth, his sister dying and Edward saving her, Nessie growing faster than a normal human, and other memories Nessie had made in her seven years of life up to her meeting Yuugi.

When Nessie took her hand back, Yuugi lead back into Atemu's embrace and put a hand to his forehead. "What was that?"

Atemu moved Yuugi over to an empty chair and helped him sit down before kneeling down in front of him. "Are you alright?"

Yuugi nodded his head. "Just a little dizzy, but it will pass."

Nessie kneeled down by Atemu placed a hand on Yuugi's knee. "I'm sorry if it overwhelmed you, but I thought it would be easier to show you all that happened from my birth to now. It has helped a lot of people believe in my birth and that I am Bella and Edward's daughter."

"I didn't doubt I was being told the truth it was just a little hard to believe, but after seeing that I guess I have to believe." Yuugi said with a small laugh.

"I guess I better explain how Nessie did that." Atemu began, before he got into a full explanation. "There are few vampires out there who have special abilities. Nessie can transmit thoughts and memories to others by touching their skin and she can penetrate shields. Bella can produce a shield over her mind to protect her from other vampires' abilities, expect Nessie's. Edward can read people's minds. Alice can see into the future, but her visions are limited and can change and lastly Jasper can sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him."

"What about you? Do you have a special ability?" Yuugi asked.

Atemu rubbed the back of his head. "I do, but I really rather not tell you or show it to you. I don't want to scare you off."

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. "Nothing you do could scare me off, but if you don't want to tell me or show me, then I will respect your wishes. You can tell or show me when you are ready."

Atemu gave Yuugi a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

Yuugi kissed Atemu back. "I love you too."

Bella sighed. "Alright before you two get all mushy I would like a little alone time with my brother."

Once Yuugi took his arms from around Atemu, Atemu stood up and pulled Bella into a head lock and ruffled her hair. "I guess I could let you have your brother for a little while."

Bella struggled for a few minutes to get out of the head lock, before Atemu let her go. After she fixed her hair, she grabbed Yuugi's hand and pulled him into the dining room.

* * *

The two sat in opposite chairs of each other after Bella got Yuugi a soda to drink. It was silent in the room until Yuugi decided to speak. "So do you like being a vampire?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I miss being human, but being able to live with Edward for the rest of my life without death makes it worth everything. Sure I miss being able to sleep at night and it is a little weird not having a heartbeat."

"You don't sleep at all?"

Bella shook her head. "No vampire does, well expect Renesmee because she is half human."

Yuugi chuckled. "Everything I have heard about vampires has totally been changed since I meet this family. So what else is different besides the fact you don't sleep?"

"I'm not sure if Atemu told you, but our family doesn't drink from humans. The only one in the family who does is Atemu and that is why his eyes are red."

Yuugi agreed. "Atemu told me that he couldn't live the life Carlisle lived. So I'm guessing vampire's who drink from animals have golden eyes."

Bella nodded her head. "Renesmee also drinks from animals, but her eyes will always be brown."

Yuugi reached across the table and took on of Bella's hands into his. "Sister can you tell me why you left? I know it wasn't because of Renesmee because you said she has only been alive for seven years. You on the other hand have been out of my life for eight."

Bella sighed and squeezed her brother's hand. "You remember that I started dating Edward my junior year of high school right?"

Yuugi nodded, but stayed quiet so she would continue.

"I was so happy when Edward came into my life and I was shocked when I found out he was a vampire not too long after we started dating. I kind of figured it out on my own when I realized he didn't eat food and his skin was ice cold. Anyway I still loved him with all my heart so I stayed with him. I remember you used to hate it when I would leave to go on a date with him." Bella let out a giggle, while Yuugi pouted. "When my senior year came around three vampires came to Domino and they started causing trouble for this family because they were killing humans and this was Cullen territory. Carlisle knew if these vampires didn't leave they would end up causing a mess."

"I think I remember that." Yuugi spoke up. "Almost every night the news was talking about bear attacks because campers who went into the woods went missing and then their bodies found later on with horrible bite marks and drained of blood."

"It was the three vampires causing that." Bella continued. "And one day while I was here at the Cullen house, those three vampires stopped by when they caught wind that other vampires lived here. Carlisle asked them to stop the killings and move on, which the leader of the three agreed. However one of the vampires was a tracker…"

"Tracker?" Yuugi questioned.

"There are a few vampires with the special ability of tracking. They can track down any human or vampire with no problem. They never stop tracking their prey until they catch it."

"So I'm guessing this tracker caused more problems?"

Bella agreed. "His name was James and he could smell that I was human so when he went to attack me, Edward got in the way and stopped him. When Edward stopped him, James decided to make me his next prey. Carlisle got the three vampires to leave our home, but my new family knew James would come back for me. Edward told me to pack up as much as I could and that we were leaving Domino that minute to get me as far away from James as possible. I knew you wouldn't be safe because James would go after you and grandpa first to get to me, so I made the decision to leave to keep you safe."

Yuugi smiled at his sister and squeezed her hand. "You left to keep me safe, but all this time I thought you left because you didn't love us anymore."

Bella felt close to tears. "Yuugi I could never stop loving you or grandpa. You two were the world to me since mom and dad died."

Yuugi wiped a stray tear that fell from his eyes and laughed a little. "It's nice to hear you still call him dad even if he wasn't your real father."

"I thought of him as a real father. You might even be happy to hear I finally got to meet my real father."

"What was he like?" Yuugi asked. It had always been a dream of Bella's to meet her birth father since their mother ran out on him and remarried to Yuugi's father.

Bella smiled. "He was nice and surprised to see me. I didn't get to see him long since we were on the run from James still, but it wasn't long after I meet my dad that James caught up with us and Edward killed him."

Yuugi was surprised to hear a vampire could kill another vampire. "I thought vampires were immortal?"

"They are Yuugi, but if a vampire were to ripe another vampire into pieces and burn them, then that vampire dies because they become nothing but ash."

"Oh…" Yuugi didn't dwell on that for long. "So what happened after James?"

Bella blushed and looked quite embarrassed over her next words. "Well James's had a mate named Victoria and she became mad over his death, so she decided she wanted me dead. Edward tried hunting her down, but she was a tricky one. So we sent a year traveling the world trying to stay away from Victoria until my new family could kill her. However one night while on the run I talked Edward into making love with me. I told him I wanted to know what it felt like to be with him while I was still human. I wanted Edward to change me after that so that Victoria wouldn't have been able to kill me so easily. Edward agreed and we did it. Things got a little crazy after that, because the next day Victoria found us and we had to run again. We ran for a few days trying to find the perfect hiding spot so Edward could change me, but then I fell ill. We flew back to Forks, Washington, which is where my dad lives and where the Cullen family had set up a house, so that Carlisle could have a look at me. Carlisle had no idea what was wrong with me, but I kept getting weaker and I felt drained of life."

"So what was it?"

"I was pregnant with Renesmee. She was part vampire so instead of feeding off food, she was feeding off my blood. Took forever before anyone figured it out, but when they did it was quite a shocker. At first they thought about killing her because she was killing me, but I wanted my baby. Female vampires can't have children and I knew that baby was my one chance to have a child that was mine and Edward's. It took no time for Renesmee to grow inside me and become ready to come out. However she sort of almost killed me while Carlisle tried to deliver her. Edward had to turn me into a vampire quickly after the birth or risk losing me."

Yuugi bowed his head. "I saw Nessie's memories of her birth. I hated seeing you in so much pain."

Bella smiled. "It was worth it to have her in my life and thanks to Edward I am still here and able to see you."

"I do have two finally questions. What happened to Victoria and why did it take you years to come back?"

Bella sighed. "I honestly have no idea. She stopped chasing us after I was turned into a vampire. As for why we took years to come back, well I had to adjust to becoming a vampire for one and then Renesmee needed to grow up some. That and I just didn't think I could handle running into you if I came back to Domino. I had been gone for so many years I thought you hated me."

Yuugi got up from his seat and moved around the table to his sister. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I never hated you and I never will. You are my only sister and I love you so much."

Bella hugged him back. "I love you too little brother and I promise never to leave you again."

When they pulled back from each other they gave each other a big smile, before deciding it was time to rejoin the others. Atemu was quick to take Yuugi back into his arms, when he walked back into the living room.

"So did you have fun talking with your sister?"

Yuugi chuckled and kissed Atemu's cheek. "It was great talking to her again."

Bella returned to Edward's side and Edward wrapped an arm around her waist. Yuugi turned to them and apologized to Edward. "I'm sorry if I blamed you for taking my sister, but after she told me the truth I realized you were only protecting her."

Edward accepted the apology, but that was all Yuugi was going to get out of him.

Atemu turned Yuugi's attention back to him. "So how about you and me go out on a date?"

Yuugi kissed Atemu on the lips. "I think that is an awesome idea."

* * *

Sakura: That's it for Chapter 8 and Yuugi and Bella have finally seen one another again. If anybody thought Atemu's room sounded familiar I kind of copied some of the twilight book that described Edward's room but with my own little twist to fit Atemu. My reader will also be happy to hear this story only has two chapters left!

Yami: I hope you covered everything that needed to be covered.

Sakura: I'm sure I did, but if anyone has any questions don't be afraid to ask or just wait to til the next chapter and maybe you question will be answered.

Yumi: Review!


	9. Turning

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: I'm not sure if anyone cares but July 13th happens to be the anniversary of when I joined Fan-fiction. It's been five amazing years and I'm so happy I joined this site. It has helped my writing so much and I am still learning and becoming better each day.

Yumi: The first year you joined Fan-fiction you had no stories until your first one a year later. Now five years later you have 29 stories and more coming….

Sakura: I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers and reviewers! I never thought I would have so many people who loved reader my stories. Every review I get makes me what to write more.

Yami: You are getting all mushy so just start the chapter and let's get moving.

**Warning: Violence** (Nothing for the readers to worry about since it's not full out gory, but I have to warn everyone)

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Turning**

Nine wonderful, amazing, magnificent, great, brilliant, superb, astonishing, breathtaking, alright the point has been bought across that Yuugi and Atemu have been together nine months and they couldn't have been better. Yuugi fell more and more in love with his vampire boyfriend each time they were together. It was like a whole new world had been opened to Yuugi once he met Atemu. However no one could have predicted, not even Alice that something horrible was to come to play.

April was the rainy month and many moods were bought down because of it, expect Yuugi's. He always wore a smile each and every day. Some would want to question his good mood, but once people saw the person who Yuugi was always attached to they got the point.

It was currently the first week of April and a Friday at that. Clouds covered the sky and rain would be upon Domino city in a matter of minutes. Yuugi stood on the front step of his grandfather's game shop waiting for his ride to school. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a crimson t-shirt and his favorite sneakers. There was no backpack to carry that day because it was the last day before spring break and many teachers had already said they wouldn't be giving much work out. The only teachers who would work them to death before spring break would be the teachers who hated the students and were extremely strict.

Atemu's car pulled up within the next few minutes and Yuugi hurried to the passenger side. Once inside the cozy car, Yuugi lead over and gave his boyfriend a good morning kiss. When the kiss ended Yuugi gave Atemu one of his sweet smiles. "Good morning Atemu…"

Atemu placed another kiss on Yuugi's lips before putting the car in drive and pulling off. "Good morning koi. Did you get a good night rest?"

"I think four hours of sleep will do me good. I did stay up half the night talking to you."

Atemu chuckled. "I'm surprised your grandfather didn't come in the room to check on you."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I think we heard his snores more than he heard us."

"Bella keeps doing twenty questions each time I get home late. I'm beginning to wonder if she is my mother."

"She could be a mother hen at times. I remember when I was sick a few times with the flu and she was always fussing over me until I was better." Yuugi replied while remembering the times he tried to get out of bed while sick and Bella threaten to tie him to the bed.

Before long they reached the school and Atemu parked his car. Yuugi got out and hurried over to Atemu's side. He gave Atemu a quick kiss before turning to go into the school. "I'll see you at lunch."

Atemu smirked and pinched Yuugi's butt, making him yelp. "I'll see you then."

Yuugi sent a glare Atemu's way before hurrying inside. He always hated having a different homeroom from Atemu, because they could only see each other during lunch and biology. It wasn't a huge pain to be apart, but Yuugi just loved being beside Atemu.

It took Yuugi five minutes to get to his homeroom and when he entered he was surprised to see Téa. Téa had been out for a whole week because her brother Mike had disappeared two weeks ago. It was a shock to hear someone like Mike had vanished. Téa explain to him that Mike went out with some friends to a party, but never came home. Mr. and Mrs. Gardner had even called all Mike's friends that he went out with and they said he left early from the party and they didn't know where he was. Mike's truck was left at the house the party was at and seemed fine so he hadn't broke down and no one had kidnapped him out of it.

Yuugi may not have liked the guy, but no family should have to go through the pain of having a missing child. Téa came to school the first week Mike was missing because she didn't want to fall behind, but then it became too much and she worked things out with the principal so that she could do her school work at home.

Téa looked up when she noticed Yuugi sit next to her and she smiled a fake smile toward him. There were bags under her eyes and she looked like a wreck. "Morning Yuugi…"

Yuugi reached out and grabbed her hand. "Téa, what are you doing here? You look like you haven't slept in days and I'm worried about you."

Téa sighed and looked down at her desk. "I came to turn in my work for the week and I decided to stay since it is the last day before spring break. I needed to get out of the house for a day to just try and forget what has been happening at home."

"I know the police will find Mike. We just have to have faith." Yuugi replied with an encouraging smile.

"I wish I could have as much faith as you have. I never really knew how much I loved my brother until he disappeared. I would do anything to have him home. The police are starting to believe Mike just ran away and if that is the case there isn't anything they can do. Mike was graduating this year and he is an adult now. The most that they can do if they find him is to encourage him to call home." Téa spoke with such a broken voice it hurt Yuugi to hear it come from his best friend.

Yuugi gave Téa a quick hug before homeroom started. "This will get better I just know it." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

When the final bell rang Yuugi rushed for the classroom door so that he could go find his handsome vampire. Atemu was leading against the wall just outside Yuugi's classroom with a smirk on his face. When Yuugi reached him Atemu wrapped Yuugi into a loving embrace and kissed his forehead.

Atemu chuckled. "Someone is eager to start his spring break."

"I'm eager to send a full week with you in the middle of nowhere camping." Yuugi purred.

Atemu was about to pull Yuugi into a kiss until Yuugi turned his head when he caught sight of Téa. She was walking down the hall with her head bowed.

Yuugi moved out of Atemu's arms. "Atemu, I'm going to walk Téa home and then I'll call you when I need you to pick me up."

Atemu didn't like the idea of Yuugi being alone even if he would be with Téa. "You promise to call as soon as you get home."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. I'll be fine and I promise to call as soon as I get home. I think grandpa wants me out of the house by five anyway because he said something about a friend coming over."

Atemu chuckled and gave Yuugi a quick kiss, before they went their separate ways.

* * *

The walk to Téa's house from the school wasn't a long one, but when they got their Mr. and Mrs. Gardner had wanted Yuugi to come in for a snack. They had missed seeing Yuugi around the house and wanted to know how he and his grandfather had been doing.

Yuugi was finally able to get out of there about five minutes till five. It wouldn't have been bad if Yuugi didn't need to get home and get his bags for the camping trip. It always frustrated Yuugi that him and Téa lived on opposite sides of Domino High. It wasn't bad walking to one of the houses from Domino high but when Yuugi had to walk home from Téa's it was horrible.

The smart thing would have been to call Atemu for a ride, but Yuugi didn't want to bug him in case Atemu was doing something.

As he passed an alley, he had to stop and look back when he thought he heard something. There was a faint moan coming from the alley and it creeped Yuugi out.

'_Keep moving Yuugi. It's most likely nothing and besides you need to get home.'_ The voice in Yuugi's head kept telling him, but Yuugi couldn't help but worry if someone might be hurt.

It couldn't hurt to take a peek and make sure. Yuugi's worry got the best of him so he walked back to the alley and walked in.

Another moan came from behind an old dumper that smelled so badly that it burned Yuugi's nose. Yuugi carefully walked around the dumper and nearly fainted from the site in front of him.

Mike was lean against the dumper and he was deadly pale. There were no visible wounds and Mike's clothes looked fine so there wasn't a struggle of any kind.

Yuugi kneeled down beside Mike and put two fingers to the side of Mike's neck to see if there was a pulse. What shocked Yuugi more than the fact Mike's skin felt just as ice cold as Atemu's was the fact that Mike had no pulse at all.

He was quick to move away as Mike opened his eyes and blood red eyes stared into amethyst. A smirk worked its way onto Mike's face as he stood up with no problem and looked down at Yuugi. "Good evening little Yuugi, did you miss me?"

Yuugi backed away as much as he could until his back hit the wall opposite them. "W-what happened to you Mike?" he asked in a shaken voice. He had never feared Mike, but there was no denying that Mike was a vampire and that made Yuugi fear him for the first time.

Mike reached out and traced a cold finger down the side of Yuugi's face, which made Yuugi shiver at the touch. "I became the same monster Atemu is so that you would want me just as you want him."

Yuugi shook his head and slapped Mike's hand away. "I loved Atemu way before I found out he was a vampire. Being a vampire has nothing to do with my love for him!"

Mike chuckled. "We will just have to see how much he really loves you."

Before Yuugi could questioned what Mike meant his vision went black.

* * *

When Yuugi came to he felt dizzy and his head hurt. It took a minute for Yugi's vision to fix its self and he was able to sit up and look at his surroundings. He was in some kind of office that seemed like it hadn't been used in years. The room was dark expect for the light coming from the glass window by the door. A dusty oak desk sat in the back of the room with a broken office chair. A file cabinet stood next to it and all but two of the drawers were missing.

Yuugi quickly stood up when a rat ran across his hand and made his way to the window. He saw Mike standing just outside the window looking over the railing with a red haired female. It was easy to tell they were on the second story of some kind of warehouse.

Moving to the door, Yuugi slowly turned the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. He carefully opened the door so as not to warn the two who had their backs turned to him and looked for the best way out of there. To his right was a pair of stairs, but he would have to walk behind Mike and the female to get to them. He knew he couldn't just stay there because he had no idea what they planned to do with him and he honestly didn't want to know what Mike might have up his sleeve. '_I guess I'll just have to sneak by and then make a run for it.'_ Yuugi thought and he was just about to do that when a voice he knew very well shouted up at the two figures.

"Mike, Victoria, give us Yuugi now!"

Yuugi's heart swelled with happiness to know Atemu had found him and was here to save him. Forgetting all about Victoria and Mike, he took off at a run for the stairs and hurried down them. Either Victoria or Mike couldn't catch him or they were toying with him, because he was able to make it all the way down the stairs with no problem at all.

The only problem he had was when he was close to Atemu and the whole Cullen family before someone grabbed him from behind.

"Let Yuugi go now Mike!" Atemu shouted as Mike wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist and neck.

Yuugi gagged a little as Mike put pressure on his neck. "S-Stop!" He begged.

Mike chuckled in Yuugi's ear. "I promise not to kill you right here and now if you promise to break up with Atemu."

Yuugi looked toward Atemu with pleading eyes. He wanted anything to be back into his arms. "A-Atemu…"

Atemu took a step forward, but as he did Mike put more pressure on Yuugi's neck making him cry out. "Stop! If you kill Yuugi then no one will have him Mike."

Mike smirked. "That might be the point. If Yuugi tells me he does not want me then his life will end."

Yuugi's eyes filled with tears at those words. It was either die or leave Atemu and live a horrible life with Mike.

The idea of a life without Atemu was enough to kill Yuugi already, so with tears in his eyes Yuugi shouted what he really wanted. "I Love You Atemu!"

"Your fate is seal!" Mike hissed.

Before Atemu could even get close to them, Yuugi felt this horrible pain in chest. Mike dropped Yuugi to the ground and stepped back as Atemu rushed to his side.

Yuugi looked down and gasp when he saw a huge hole in his lower chest. Blood poured out of the wound and it was easy to see Yuugi's organs. It was a gross site, but Yuugi couldn't look away. Mike had just stabbed him… with what he didn't know.

Atemu kneeled down by Yuugi and pulled him into his arms. "Yuugi!"

Yuugi looked up just in time to cough up blood. Some flew onto Atemu's face, but it didn't care to him. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi and cried into his shoulder as Yuugi lead into Atemu's embrace.

Bella let out an angry pain filled yell before she lunged at Mike with her daughter behind her. They would not let Mike get away with what he had done.

Victoria laughed at the scene below, before she jumped down from her spot above them to join the fight. She would get her revenge on Edward for killing her mate.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice all went after Victoria to try and bring her down once and for all and to keep her from getting near Bella while she was out of control. If Bella was more focused on Mike, she wouldn't be paying attention to Victoria and everyone had a feeling that is what Victoria wanted all along.

Carlisle and Esme hurried to Atemu's side to make sure he was under control. They had seen Atemu's temper and it wasn't a pretty site.

Carlisle, being the doctor that he was, checked out the damage that was done to Yuugi to see if there was anything he could do. However after seeing the full damage, Carlisle could only sigh and look up at Atemu's pain stricken face.

"Can you do anything?" Atemu asked in desperation. He would do whatever it took to keep his Yuugi with him.

Carlisle shook his head. "Mike hit most of the major organs. I'm surprised Yuugi has been able to hold out this long. There won't be time to get him to a hospital to fix the damage."

Esme clenched her eyes shut to look away from the pain she could see in her adopted son's eyes. There were no words to describe how lost and broken Atemu looked.

In that second so many things happened it was hard for anyone to keep up. Atemu stood up and let out this horrible monster sounding yell before he lunged into the battle Bella and Nessie were fighting with Mike. Bella and Nessie were pushed aside and looked at Atemu in surprise, but when they saw the look in his eyes the look of pure rage they moved out of the way so as not to get caught in the middle.

Mike smirked and licked Yuugi's blood off his hand. "Taste so sweet and to think I am the first one to have a taste of this delicious…" He stopped mid sentence when something wrapped around his throat and kept him from speaking.

"I really wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Atemu hissed out with this sinister smile on his face. His left arm was stretched out with his palm facing Mike. What made Mike's eyes widen was the fact Atemu's hand was pure black.

Mike looked down and saw pure black shadows crawling all over his body holding him down. He tried to reach up and get what was around his throat off, but he never got that chance.

Atemu closed his fist and just like that Mike's whole body was cut into pieces slowly and painfully. It was unheard of for a vampire to feel pain, but that was the funny thing about Atemu's power. While the shadows had their prey, they could open up all the senses to pain humans had and bring them forth 10 times worst.

Mike's screams filled the warehouse putting everyone in a stand still. Victoria growled when she realized her plans were fooled and looked for a way out.

Edward read her thoughts and warned Atemu. "Victoria is trying to get away!"

Atemu turned his eyes on Victoria who flinched at the look in his eyes. He raised his right hand, which turned black, and Victoria was trapped just as Mike was in the grip of the shadows. They started to cut into her skin making Victoria scream.

Emmett and Jasper started to smash empty wooden crates to use as firewood as Alice and Rosalie started to work on making a fire.

Atemu made the shadows hang Mike and Victoria over the newly made fire and as the shadows cut the bodies up piece by piece, each piece fell into the fire to burn.

Bella hurried over to Carlisle and Esme to check on her brother. She could only hope that Yuugi could hold out long enough for Atemu to get back to his side. There was one way she knew of that would save Yuugi and if Atemu wasn't going to do it she would.

Yuugi's was gasping for breath and his eyes were glaze over in pain. Bella hated seeing her baby brother like that. She kneeled down and put his head in her lap. "Everything will be okay, you just hang in there."

When Atemu was done with the bodies he took a deep breath to calm himself before returning to Yuugi's side. The other Cullen children watched the bodies' burn and made sure the fire didn't get out of control.

Bella was close to tears as she watched Atemu pull Yuugi into his arms and kiss his lips. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." He whispered into Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi let a small smile grace his lips before he closing his eyes. "I…l-love…y-you…" He said in a weak voice.

With those words, Atemu lead down and bit Yuugi where his shoulder and neck met.

* * *

Yuugi felt like he had just been reborn when he came to three days after the small battle with Mike and Victoria. His senses of smell, hearing, and sight were strengthen so Yuugi could hear conversations going on down the stairs, he could smell the forest as if it was right in his face, and he could see more clearly and further then he could have ever imaged. Atemu lay next to Yuugi when he awoke from his slumber with a smile on his face.

Yuugi reached out and put a hand to Atemu's cheek and was surprised to find it no longer felt cold to him. "Atemu…" His voice sounded hash from lack of use.

Atemu kissed Yuugi's forehead. "Welcome back Yuugi."

Yuugi looked around and realized he was in Atemu's room, but instead of a couch there was a full size bed he was laying on with black silk sheets and a white canopy on top. "What happened?"

Atemu sighed and sat up in the bed. He reached over and picked up a mirror. "Mike attacked you and I was able to save you but at a cost."

Yuugi took the mirror from Atemu and stared at his reflection. His skin was slightly paler and his eyes were now a bright crimson red. He put the mirror down and sat up. "I'm a vampire…"

Atemu looked out the window beside him. "I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, but I can't picture a life without you Yuugi. When I saw you dying in my arms I had to change you."

"I'm not mad if that is what you think," Said Yuugi as he put a hand on Atemu's, "I would have died if it wasn't for you. I'm just upset that my life is pretty much over."

Atemu shook his head and look Yuugi in the eyes. "Your life is just beginning. It may not be the same as it was before, but you are still the same Yuugi I feel in love with."

The door to the room opened and Bella walked in. "I thought I heard Yuugi." She looked toward her baby brother and rushed to him. Wrapping him in an embrace she rocked him back and forth. "Oh Yuugi I thought I almost lost you. I hate that we had to change you into a vampire to save you, but me and Atemu will be with you every step of the way."

Yuugi patted his sister's back. "I just hope grandpa will be okay without me." He remembered Bella telling him before he went home after he found out she was alive and a vampire that he could not mention to Grandpa about his granddaughter being a vampire and he guessed the same applied with him.

Bella sighed and pulled away. "I understand how you feel. I always worried about him after I was changed and couldn't be near humans."

Yuugi turned hopeful eyes on to Atemu. "I will be able to see Grandpa again won't I?"

Atemu looked away. "I'll have to work something out with Carlisle, but we will have to wait until you can be around humans without wanting to kill them."

Bella pulled Yuugi out of bed and stood him up. It was then Yuugi noticed his clothes were changed into a pair of black silk pants with a white muscle shirt. "Atemu went to the game shop and got some of your pajamas so that way you wouldn't have to sleep in your bloody clothes." She explained Yuugi's unasked question.

Yuugi sighed and rubbed his throat. "I'm extremely thirsty for some reason."

Atemu got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist. "I believe Carlisle has some blood downstairs in the fridge if you want some or we could always go animal hunting."

Yuugi looked up at Atemu. "I want to be like you Atemu. If you drink human blood then I will to."

Bella ruffled her brother's hair. "So was the pain horrible?"

Yuugi blinked and looked at her funny. "What pain…The pain that went through me when Mike stabbed me? Of course that was painful."

"No I mean the pain of changing. When a vampire turns a human, the human goes through three days of pain because the venom is so deadly and takes forever to get through the system."

Yuugi couldn't remember going through any pain. "I remember blacking out after I told Atemu I loved him and that was it until I woke up today."

"Should we tell Carlisle about that?" Atemu asked Bella.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "We can, but I don't think it is anything to worry about. Little Yuugi here might even have a special ability that kept him safe from the pain."

Yuugi looked hopeful. "You really think I might have a special ability?" He asked excitedly.

Atemu chuckled. "We will have to find that out later Yuugi, because right now I need to get you downstairs and some blood in your system."

Yuugi jumped into Atemu's arms and couldn't believe how easy it had been. "I might just like being a vampire."

Atemu rubbed noses with Yuugi. "It has its ups and downs."

Bella smiled as Atemu took Yuugi out of the room. She knew it would take some time for Yuugi to fully grasp that he was dead, but Atemu would be there for him and that she was thankful for.

* * *

Sakura: It was rushed okay! I wanted to get this out quickly and I'm not sure how well it turned out. Then again I always think my work is bad until someone tells me it was good.

Yugi: It was fine! I can't believe only nine months after I started dating Atemu I was turned into a vampire.

Sakura: I had that planned from the start. For those of you who think Yuugi is taking being a vampire rather well you might what to rethink that after you read chapter ten when I get it up.

Yami and Yumi: Review!


	10. New Beginning

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR TWILIGHT!**

Sakura: We have made it to the end of this story! Do not worry my faithful readers there will be a sequel so please keep an eye out for it. I cannot promise that it will be out soon, but I will get the first chapter of it out before the year is over.

Yumi: We are also proud to end this story with 100 reviews! P.S. We don't own the name Ari and want to thank **s2teennovelist** for letting us use the name.

* * *

**Chapter Ten- New Beginning**

Storms were a funny thing in Yuugi's opinion. They gave the outside world a depressing look, but with its rain it helped the plants and trees grow. How could something so dark and depressing help make the outside world look beautiful when it was over?

Yuugi sat in Atemu's room on the floor looking out the window at the pouring rain. Every now and again a strip of lightning would come down from a cloud, followed by the sound of thunder. The storm outside matched Yuugi's current mood on that day June fourth and the reason for Yuugi being sad was one thing. He was permanently trapped in his seventeen year old body. Three years, three long years it had been since Yuugi became a vampire and at first everything seemed alright, but as the months passed the realization hit hard. The breaking point for Yuugi was his eighteen birthday that same year when he became a vampire.

Yuugi would no longer age, he would not be able to graduation with his classmates, he would never see his friend again, and the worst of all he would never see his grandfather ever again.

If Yuugi could cry anymore he would, but his tears dried up a year ago. On the outside he could easily trick people into believing he was happy, but on the inside he was a mess.

The door to the room opened, but he didn't turn around to see who it was. Only two people would come into that room without knocking and that was his sister or his boyfriend.

Atemu came into Yuugi's line of view when he sat down in front of him. "You've been in front of this window for hours. Don't you want to come downstairs and celebrity your birthday?"

"What's the point? I'm dead so why should I celebrity my birthday anymore…"

"Come on Yuugi don't be like this. Today is your twentieth birthday. You are finally an adult."

A harsh glare that was extremely rare to see on Yuugi's face was sent Atemu's way. "I'm glad you can be so cheery about this. I'm trapped in the body of a seventeen year old! I was supposed to be in college by now getting a degree for a job I would love to do. My grandfather will never get the joy of seeing me graduate from high school or college. He probably thinks I'm lying in some street gutter or alley rotting away."

Atemu forced Yuugi to come closer to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Listen I know this has been hard on you, but it's been three years. I told you when you are ready to be around humans I would let you see your grandfather so you can give him a proper goodbye."

"I can't take it! Every time I get near a human I just pick up that smell of blood and it's like my thirst for blood takes over and I have no control over my body. At this rate my grandfather will be dead before I can see him again."

"Don't say that Yuugi. I know you are stronger than this. Before long you will be able to get out of his house and enjoy life again." Atemu said to try and coax Yuugi to calm down. He had a surprise for Yuugi and he wanted Yuugi to be able to enjoy it.

Yuugi pushed himself out of Atemu's arms and picked up an old newspaper that was next to him. On the front page were two pictures, one of him and the other of Mike. It talked about a possible serial killer on the loose kidnapping young teens. That article was from three years ago one week after the attack by Mike and Victoria. It ate Yuugi up inside that the Gardener family would never see their son again or at least have a body to bury.

Atemu sighed and stood up. "Let me know when you are done moping around." He left something beside Yuugi and walked out of the room.

Two minutes after he left Yuugi finally looked down and took a look at what Atemu left behind. It was a small hand size white box with a red ribbon. Picking it up Yuugi took the ribbon off and opened the box. What was inside the box made his eyes widen and a gasp escape his lips. A beautiful silver ring laid on cotton inside and when he picked it up he saw '_Eternally Yours'_ was written across it in crimson diamonds.

"You know he wanted to make today special, but you wouldn't come downstairs."

Yuugi turned to see his sister standing in the doorway. She walked into the room before closing the door. "I understand things are tough for you, but I wish you would learn to be happy that you are alive. Right now you could be buried six feet under and then Atemu, grandpa, and I would be miserable."

Bella crossed the room and sat down beside her brother. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and used the other hand to take the ring from Yuugi's hand. "Atemu loves you and he wants to help you, but it's like you are pushing us away. What can we do to make this better?"

Yuugi looked down at his hands that now rested gently in his lap. "I hate how I am feeling, but it's hard to let go of the life I once lived. I miss grandpa so much and I just want him to know I am better off."

"I need to ask this…"Bella looked at her Yuugi with a serious look on her face. "Do you think you could handle being around Grandpa without going all vampire on him?"

Silence filled the room and it took Yuugi a few minutes before he could answer. "I could try and what about my powers if I did kill him because of my thirst for blood I could just bring him back."

It was found out one month after Yuugi became a vampire that Yuugi's amazing special ability was a rare one that you wouldn't think a vampire would be able to have. Yuugi had the ability to bring the dead back to life. They figured that out when they were out hunting one day in the forest and Yuugi happened to run into a hiker. Yuugi had just been out hunting with his new family even if he didn't hunt the animals. He was just there for the fun of it. Well he ran into the hiker and the thirst for blood took over. The hiker didn't have a chance to even try and fight Yuugi off, before he killed him for blood. After the hiker was dead Yuugi grew into a panic and started to beat himself up over it. Atemu and Bella tried to calm him down and let him know it was only in his nature, but Yuugi wouldn't have it. Yuugi went into denial that the hiker was dead and tried to save him. The Cullen family was shocked that when Yuugi placed a hand over the man's heart, it started itself back up. Carlisle checked the guy all over and realized Yuugi had just bought the man back to life. It was a wonderful gift in Yuugi's opinion because it would mean he could be like Atemu and drink from humans but wouldn't have to worry about killing them.

The only down side to his ability was he had to be careful around his family. It hadn't been tested and they didn't want to test it out, but Carlisle believed that if Yuugi tried he could bring them back to life, since they were dead. However there was no way to tell if turning back into a human would be good after being a vampire for hundreds of years. There was a chance that someone like Atemu or Carlisle could turn to dust or bones if Yuugi turn them back human. For a while Yuugi was scared to even touch Atemu, but he came to realize as long as he didn't try to bring Atemu back alive it wouldn't happen. It was all a matter of if he wanted the person or animal to come back to life.

"I'm not sure if trying would be good." Bella said uneasy, "I think it would hurt you more if you did end up killing grandpa and have to bring him back."

"I can get Carlisle to bring plenty of blood from the hospital and drink lots of it before I go." Yuugi said trying to reason with his sister. He really wanted to see his grandfather.

It was common now for Carlisle to bring blood home and put it in the fridge for Yuugi. Yuugi hated the taste of animal blood and he didn't feel right having to kill a human for blood. It would be easy to just drink a little from a human, but then there was the fact of the venom and they didn't need more vampires running around Domino. That and Atemu still wouldn't let him go into the city just yet because he was still a new born vampire and no one wanted Yuugi to go on a killing spree.

Bella hugged her brother and stood up. "I'll talk to Carlisle and work something out."

When she turned to leave Yuugi realized she still had his ring in her hand. "Bella can I have my ring back?" He asked.

"You can have it if you come downstairs and let Atemu properly give it to you." Bella left the room without another word.

Yuugi sat there for a minute before he stood up and changed his clothes. If Atemu was going to do what Yuugi thought he was then Yuugi wanted to be dressed nice and not in his pajamas.

* * *

Two days after Yuugi's birthday a decision was finally made on whether or not Yuugi would be able to see his grandfather. Carlisle determined that as long as Yuugi drank enough blood then he most likely wouldn't feel the need to feed for a while. Atemu and Bella decided to take an extra precaution and take Yuugi into town after the sun went down so that way there wouldn't be many people out on the streets.

Currently they were sitting in Atemu's car on the side street beside the game shop. It was late so the shop was closed and it would be easier to go to the side door and knock. Bella leaned forward from her seat in the back and looked between the two in the front. "So are we ready?"

Yuugi took a deep breath and nodded. He had to be strong so that his grandfather wouldn't get hurt. Plus they didn't need him knowing about vampires.

Each of them got out of the car and put the hoods to their black cloaks up. All three approached the door and Yuugi knocked on it. Bella and Atemu moved so that they each could grab a hold of Yuugi if they had to. This would be Yuugi's first proper introduction to a human since the hiker.

It took a few minutes but before long the door opened just a little and Solomon's face could be seen. "May I help you?" He asked a little uneasy. It wasn't all the time he got a knock on his door so late at night.

Yuugi lowered his hood just enough for Grandpa to see who it was.

Solomon swung the door open quickly and stared at Yuugi with wide eyes. "Y-Yuugi…"

A timid nod came from Yuugi as he held back the urge to hug his grandfather. He was surprised that he didn't feel the need to drink blood even if his grandfather smelled so good. Drinking all that blood during the day paid off after all. "May we come in? I have some important things I need to discuss with you."

"Of course," Solomon said as he ushered them all in. "I'm so relived you are alive Yuugi. The police still have the case open about your disappearance, but I was worried they would find you dead."

The small group made them-selves comfortable in the living room before Solomon started asking questions. "Where have you been all this time Yuugi? What happened?"

Yuugi lowered his hood all the way. "Grandpa I wish I could but I can't tell you why I disappeared. As for where I have been I've been with Atemu and his family."

Atemu lowered his hood and looked nervous at the fierce glare sent his way by Solomon. "Hi Mr. Mutou…."

"All this time my grandson has been with you and you couldn't call and tell me!" Solomon exclaimed. "Three years I've been made to believe my grandson is dead!"

Yuugi stood up from his spot on the couch and kneeled in front of his grandfather who sat in his recliner. "Please don't be mad at Atemu. He is the only reason I'm not dead." In a matter of speaking he was dead, but vampires had to stay a secret.

Grandpa sighed and ran a hand through his gray hair. He didn't understand a thing that was going on and Yuugi had already told him he couldn't tell him. "Can you tell me anything about what has been going on? And have you come home for good?"

Yuugi lowered his glaze to the floor. "I can't tell you anything, but I'm in good hands Grandpa. As for if I'm home for good, no I'm not coming home. I need to be with Atemu and his family from now on and I need you to understand that after this meeting we won't see each other again."

Grandpa looked heartbroken at those words and pulled Yuugi into a tight hug. It was one of those hugs where he didn't want to let go.

Bella thought it was time she showed herself so she lowered her hood down. "Grandpa…"

Solomon looked up at that voice and his eyes widen again at seeing his granddaughter who had been missing for so many years people were determined to believe she was dead.

Yuugi let go of his grandfather so that Solomon could stand up and embrace his granddaughter. He smiled at the site of Bella and Grandpa reuniting.

Solomon pulled back from the hug and looked at Bella from arms length. She hadn't changed one bit since he last saw her, except her eyes. "Bella what happened to you?"

Bella sighed. "Grandpa the same thing that happened to Yuugi happened to me a while back when I disappeared. It's something that couldn't be helped and we can't tell you about it."

It's was Solomon's turn to sigh. "I hate not knowing what is going on."

"We know it will hurt, but you will need to forget about us and that you saw us tonight." Atemu spoke up.

Solomon returned to his recliner and sat down. "I don't know if I can handle this."

Yuugi reached out and took his grandfather's hand in his. He wore black gloves like Atemu used to. "I love you so much grandpa and I enjoyed the years we had together, but things have changed and I need to leave. I wanted to give a proper goodbye so you at least wouldn't have to worry about the police finding my dead body."

Solomon squeezed Yuugi's hand and let a few tears fall from his eyes. "No matter what I will always love you two, you were the best grandchildren anyone could have asked for." He looked toward Bella. "Make sure to take good care of your brother…" He turned a stern look toward Atemu. "You better take good care of my grandson or Bella has permission to kick your ass."

Bella grinned evilly at Atemu. "Yea Atemu I have permission to kick your ass."

Atemu sighed and buried his face in his heads. "What have I gotten myself into…?" He mumbled to himself.

Yuugi heard it however and giggled. He had a feeling Atemu would never hurt him, but Bella might pick a fight with Atemu just for the heck of it to see if she could kick his butt.

An hour was spent at Grandpa's house letting Yuugi and Bella get a proper goodbye with their grandfather before all three vampires had to leave. Yuugi and Bella got one last hug before they got into Atemu's car. Atemu even hugged grandpa before getting in the car and driving off. Grandpa waved to them until he couldn't see the car and then went back inside. He may not have gotten any information about what his grandchildren had gotten themselves into, but he knew that as long as they had each other they would be alright and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Five more years down the road and Yuugi was finally able to get his life in check. It wasn't hard anymore for him to go into town on cloudy days. Although Yuugi hated that he couldn't go to the beach on a sunny day given the fact he sparkled and that would catch attention. Times were changing, but Yuugi still had to watch out and make sure no one recognized him from the newspaper. He often wore a hoodie to hide his hair and face.

Atemu enjoyed taking him out on dates and Bella loved taking Yuugi out shopping. Atemu and Edward preferred to stay home on shopping days but Nessie, Alice, and Rosalie loved to tag along.

Yuugi and Atemu got married one year after Yuugi last saw his grandfather. It was a happy day for Yuugi, but was a little upsetting that his grandfather couldn't be there. Bella made it up to Yuugi by mailing grandpa pictures of the wedding. Yuugi never would know what his grandfather's reaction to the pictures would be, but he had a feeling it would be a good one. The wedding was small ceremony in the Cullen's living room with Carlisle as the priest. Atemu and Yuugi knew it would be hard to find a real priest to marry them so they settled for Carlisle since the only thing they were going to do was exchange vows and rings and say I do. It was still a beautiful day over all.

Even if things were looking up for Yuugi there was one tragic thing he had to deal with eight years after becoming a vampire. Two weeks after Yuugi's twenty fifth birthday, Solomon suffered a major heart attack while running his shop and was rush to the hospital. Carlisle had been working at the hospital when Solomon had been rushed in and tried his best to help the doctors and nurses save his life. However no matter what the doctors did Solomon passed on. After the time of death was written down, Carlisle left the hospital without a word and rush home to inform Bella and Yuugi.

Yuugi and Bella took it hard. Bella even demanded that Carlisle take them to the hospital. She had to see for herself that her grandfather had indeed passed on. Carlisle let them come with him back to the hospital, but he had to sneak them in to the morgue, since doctors and nurses knew Solomon had no other family in town. The only family left was aunts, uncles, and cousins but they all lived hours away.

The site of their grandfather in the morgue dead torn them up inside, but they knew deep down that he was in a better place. Yuugi didn't even think about using his power because if he did bring his grandfather back to life it wouldn't be long before he died again given his age.

The funeral was set up by an aunt who quickly came into town once she heard the news. It was to be held in two weeks...

* * *

Two weeks passed by quickly for Yuugi and Bella and they weren't happy about it. They were currently home after getting back from grandpa's funeral. It was hard because they had to go and stay in the back so no one recognized them. With so many family members being there one of them could of gotten caught. However Bella and Yuugi made sure to keep their identities a secret and left once the funeral was over.

Atemu walked into his and Yuugi's room and watched as his husband undressed himself out of his funeral clothes and changed into some jeans and t-shirt. Atemu, who had gone to the funeral too, had already changed into a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt.

Yuugi turned away from the bed and gave Atemu a force smiled. "I never thought I would of gone to a funeral as a vampire."

Atemu approached Yuugi and kissed his forehead. "I wish your grandfather was still alive Yuugi, but as you have told me he is in a better place."

Their attention was turned down to the small toddler in Atemu's arms. The little boy looked so much like Yuugi expect his skin was tan and his eyes were amethyst. His hair lay flat unlike Yuugi and Atemu's hair and it was only two colors black and blond instead of three.

The child was only five months old and he was Yuugi and Atemu's child. Vampires were not supposed to be able to have children, but Yuugi ended up finding a way around it. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but one night last year after making love Yuugi and Atemu had been talking and Yuugi started wishing they could have children together. It was impossible because Yuugi and Atemu were vampires plus Yuugi was a boy. They were proven wrong when two months later Yuugi ended up pregnant. Unlike Bella he had a normal pregnancy and carried the child for nine months.

The only explanation Carlisle could give them was that Yuugi's powers must have gotten involved. He could not only bring the dead back to life, but he could create life. So for nine months Yuugi carried his baby and then had his child. He didn't even feel any pain when Carlisle had to cut him open. The little one was a miracle in Yuugi's eyes.

The little one was named Ari Solomon Cullen. His middle name was chosen as Solomon, because Yuugi loved his grandfather. Bella had a habit of calling him Ari-Sol just to get on Yuugi's nerves. Ari grew at a normal pace like a human and it seemed he was more human than vampire since Yuugi created him. The child had a heart beat, but he craved blood. There was no way to know however if the child would stop growing like Nessie did and stay immortal but it seemed more than like it because he had vampire characteristics.

Atemu handed the little one over to Yuugi as Ari reached out for his 'mommy'. "I hope he was a good boy for Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme." Yuugi said as he took his child into his arms.

"They have never had a problem before." Atemu ruffled his son's hair, which made his son giggle.

Yuugi ran his hand through his son's hair and kissed his forehead. "I wish Ari could have meet Grandpa. I know Grandpa would have enjoyed spoiling him."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I think our family spoils him enough."

A chuckle escaped Yuugi's lips as he thought of how much his new family spoiled their little boy. He may be a spoiled child, but he was also loved by all. Yuugi never thought he would learn the joy of having his own child, but here he was married with an adorable son.

Life may have seemed horrible in the beginning with everything that had been going on, but after some unexpected changes Yuugi knew he wouldn't change his life for anything.

**The End**


End file.
